Chains of daimond
by Witch fang
Summary: Naruto is sold to Sasuke after the death of his teacher and only father figure, Iruka.Feeling angry and reentful, how will this new arrangment work? Infused with dark humor. SLASH so Deal with it. Please REVIEW MY WORK! do it. SasuNaru
1. The gilded cage

Chapter One: The gilded cage

This is complete and utter bull shit. I mean seriously, what the fuck was with this. Trudging in the rain, his shoulders bent against the oncoming tide, Naruto Uzumaki walked with his hands in his pockets. His blonde hair stuck out in all directions, defying the rain in an effort to remain spiky. He didn't care. All he could think about was that idiot Sasuke, that total bitch. That-

"Arghhh!" A moment later he was writhing on the concrete, the metal studded collar around his neck vibrating with the force of the electric discharge. He writhed a little longer before it stopped and he lay there, gasping and trying to remember how to blink with out screaming. It was then that a dark shape darkened the already gloomy sky. Naruto looked up into two twin pools of writhing midnight and groaned.

"You shouldn't have run away. Baka."

Naruto, upon hearing that voice, could only scowl up into the rain. The dark shape crouched down beside him and some one held an umbrella over the two. Now he was closer, Naruto could see his black eyes were red rimmed and there was certain paleness to his complexion that seemed strange. "Sasuke?" He reached out to touch the other boy and Sasuke pulled back, his eyes wide with disbelief. Of course, Naruto thought angrily. Now I'm his pet he can't be contaminated by my filthy touch. The raven haired boy stood and composed himself in one fluid motion. He gestured for Naruto to do the same. Naruto stood, barely, and glared.

"I told you" Sasuke said, his voice tired and matter of fact. "You're mine now, Naru. Your entire existence belongs to me."

The words, fuck that buzz, were on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed them back with a grimace. Sasuke really did look tired. How long had he been looking for him? And just because he's decided to be a total nob jockey, doesn't mean I have too. He did his best to bow with out toppling over. "Yes, Master."

The raven haired boy paused for a moment as he studied the golden haired boy, before nodding. "Very well, Naruto. Come. Time to go home."

"Wha-what?" Naruto said, too surprised to move.

The raven haired boy turned back with a smile that could cut ice. "I told you. I own every aspect of you existence. That means from now on, you live with me."

The uchiha estate was huge. It towered over Konoha like a giant stone goliath. The décor was largely raven and gargoyles but there was also the odd spire of hell in there too. Naruto shrunk in the back seat of the carriage, realised he was doing it and puffed his chest back out. I'm not afraid of a building. No way in hell. Sasuke, who lounged on the other end of the seat, smiled. He really was a rather interesting pet. Naruto sat with his knees pulled up into his chest and his arms around them. He glared out the window.

"Mmm hmm." Sasuke coughed loudly.

"Yes?"

"I've already had my men send your things over. You will be staying in"-

"The servant quarters? Naruto asked his eyes already in mid roll.

"No."

"No?"

"In the adjoining room to mine." Naruto balked, then puzzled and finally exploded over the evidence. "What he hell?"

"Quiet down you dumb ass. You'll spook the horses."

"But what the hell?"

'Well, you are my servant after all." Naruto resisted the urge to pummel the other boy by sheer force of will. He only managed to by chanting a string of insults inside his head.

They arrived at the manor cloaked in silence. Naruto's silence was tense and hostile, Sasuke's was more pleasant. He looked at Naruto as if you would a dog and made a. come-here motion with one hand. Naruto glared and stood with anger radiating off him in waves. Sasuke nodded at one of his guards and Naruto fell to the ground with a yelp. Sasuke walked over to where he was spasming on the ground.

"When you are done writhing in agony, please pick up your dignity and follow me to your room." Naruto, cursing under his breath, followed. The uchiha estate was even, if this is possible, more formidable on the inside than it was on the outside. It was an assortment of blacks and velvets and fine silks from far off places. Every where huge tapestries and long portraits lined the walls. Most of them bore some sort of resemblance with Sasuke. The last one however, Naruto had to do a double take with.

"Hey, hey Sasuke! Look at this!" Sasuke dutifully walked back wards to look at the portrait Naruto was pointing at. "I didn't know you cross dressed!" The woman in the picture was a perfect picture of Sasuke. Except her raven hair was long and swept across her shoulders. She wore a silk white dress and she was, in ten words or les, really really really really really bersutiful. Naruto found himself staring.

"Who is she?" He said in a voice more reverently than he had intended.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke?" He turned to him and saw that Sasuke had turned away and was smiling at him. In a very annoying way.

"What?" Naruto said glaring.

"Nothing. She's my aunt Vesper and my only surviving relative. At least I think she's still alive. She was away when the- incident, happened."

Naruto nodded. And then with the good sense of boys every where- "She's hot. Like, I'd totally bang her."

Sasuke's smile didn't twitch. "Really?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Amazing." Sasuke said, his smile not budging a fraction. "Come on then."

Naruto's room was just as Sasuke had described. Adjoining to his. There was no way to get into it, with out passing through Sasuke's.

"Is this a joke?" Naruto said standing in his new room. It was wonderful, opulently furnished and spared no extravagance. What it did spare was windows and a door into the corridor.

"Don't you like it, Naru?" Sasuke said tilting his head to one side.

"It's like a-"really awesome, "closet! And why do I have to go through your room to get to mine."

"So you don't run away idiot."

"Why would I…"

Sasuke just gave him a look. Oh I see, Naruto thought glaring, I'm being punished. Is that it?

"Fine! Whatever!"

"I'm so glad you aquisse so quickly. Dinner is at seven, and I expect you to be there. Dressed well, and clean."

Naruto snorted.

"Or else, Naru." Sasuke said warningly before closing the door between their rooms.

Bastard.


	2. The unexpected change

It was seven thirty when some one entered his room. It was probably the way they didn't knock that made him suspicious. Naruto looked down from the seat he had taken in the chandaleir at a face he recognised. He scowled. Oh, so that's how he wants to play? Naruto jumped down, landing on the figures unsuspecting shoulders, and melding them into a rough pile. Naruto was the first to get up, and worked to straddle the other boys back and grab his arm and push it up _like this_.

"Ow, Naruto. What the hell?" The dog faced boy said growling.

"Kiba. Did that bastard Sasuke send you to come get me?"

"Yes. HE says you have to come down now." Naruto got off him and glared. Kiba stood, a little ungraciously, and glared back.

"So hurry up, stupid fox and go. Because no one can eat until you do."

"What?"

It was an ingenious plan he knew. Sasuke sat at the master end of the table, sighing and delicately expecting his nails. As if the huge feast of food before him didn't even matter. On either side of him, the servants all drooled with anticipation. But Sasuke had sent out a message. That no one will eat until Naruto does. Of course Kiba had been the first to stand to go find the Baka. Choji had been next, until every one, even that lazy shmuck Shikamaru was off trying to catch the fox. When they had all gone, he gestured to the shadows behind him with one idle hand.

"Where is he?"

"Hiding in the stables sir. Do you want me to go find him?"

"No. Leave him there. We will see who wins this round fairly."

"Of course, prince." The figure behind him leant forward to place a gentle kiss on his aloft hand, before subsiding into shadow again.

The hadn't found him. Three hundred servants, many of them highly trained ninjas. Couldn't find one little fox boy. Sasuke was a little bit proud of this. So every one had come back exhausted and went to bed, hungry. No one had eaten. No one would, too, until Naruto did. Sasuke went to the stables.

At first he had thought that maybe his right hand man had deceived him, and Naruto was nowhere to be found. He sent out a sensory chakra scan to look for the other boy's chakra and found nothing. In fact it was only while he was on his way out, that he spotted the head band. It had been casually discarded and lay forlornly forgotten in a pile of straw. First thought: Naruto would never leave this behind.

Second thought: Hey, straw.

Sasuke reached into the straw and rummaged around. He found the shirt next. He held it up and away from him, studying it, before throwing it behind him. And then he found Naruto's pants. A disturbing image of Naruto naked appeared in Sasuke's head and the raven haired boy pushed it out of his head, blushing.

"C'mon, you stupid fox."

He reached in one slim white hand and his fingers closed around some thing furry.

What the-?

He pulled.

The furry thing yowled at the end of Sasuke's arm, its tiny mouth opening to reveal two rows of pointy, sharp white teeth. Its fur was a warm golden and it twitched it's ears and kicked its hind legs in a fitful sleep as it dangled from it's tail.

"Fox." Sasuke said, dryly.

Hmmmmm, Naruto's clothes left discarded in straw. Sleeping fox in Naruto's place.

Naruto? Had Naruto mastered some sort of transformation jutsu? Sasuke shook the little fox but it didn't stir and there looked like no other sign to show this was Naruto. Oh well, if it wasn't, he could always use another pet fox. He gathered up Naruto's discarded clothes to make a make shift cradle for the sleeping fox. Then he wrapped it up and held it in his arms, concealed like a baby. Ha! If this was Naruto, he wasn't going to be pleased that he was carried to bed like a sleeping baby. Sasuke smiled just thinking about it.

Sasuke waded through the castle corridors and secret passages like a ghost in the breeze. He was there, and no one saw him. If he moved, they assumed it was just a shadow. If he spoke, they thought it was the wind. He continued on his way, every now and then glancing down at his sleeping bundle. He was half way up the stairs when some thing annoying happened.

Naruto changed back.

It happened like a series of snap shots laid on top of each other.

First, nothing.

Then slowly the thing in his arms began growing in size.

Ears disappearing.

Fur blurring.

Features widening and softening.

Body re-adjusting into new position.

Sasuke was shocked but he quickly compensated, his arms moving awkwardly to adjust to this new, unwieldy bundle . His knee slammed into the step but he held the boys weight in his arms with out dropping him. His leg throbbing, his teeth gnashing together. He glared at the naked boy in his arms and then looked quickly up, his face beet red. Baka, fox. He thought, I should just drop him right here for his boldness. Damn inconvenient. Ignoring the dull ache in his leg, he stood shakily and continued on his way. He sprinted, holding the naked boy in his arms, into his and then Naruto's room. Then, quite unceremoniously, he dumped the boy on the bed. Naruto stirred but didn't wake. He snuggled into the silk covers on his bed, one arm slung across his waist, reaching for a blanket. Sasuke grabbed one quickly and threw it over the sleeping boy's body quickly. Averting his eyes as soon as was decent. Stupid, damn, inconvenient fox. What if some one else had found him? Sasuke allowed himself to picture the boy transforming in another mans arms and then silenced the thought. There really was no end to Naruto's complete disrespect for his own safety. He turned when he heard Naruto speak.

"-Iruka sensei?"

Nothing. The boys eyes were still closed. He was sleep talking.

"Iruka sensei? Why…?" He let out some thing caught between a shout and a sob. For a moment Sasuke was struck with some thing like pain. He felt it start in his eyes and travel down his spine before it hit his chest. He groaned as it threatened to bring him to his knees and turned around in spite of the sever ache in his chest.

_Need…Need to get away….leave…far away…_

He walked stiffly out of the room and shut the door behind him. Damn that fox.

Every one was going to miss break fast. Sasuke hadn't lowered the ban. A ban that by no means excluded Sasuke him self. So instead of the morning meal, Sasuke entertained himself with a game of chess. The western game that had been brought for him as a Christmas present years a go, still fascinated him. He didn't know many people who played, but among those who did, he counted himself among the top three. There had only ever been two people to beat him but he was sure that they were no trouble now. The man in front of him moved his knight.

A good move, Ssasuke decided.

He parried, by moving his bishop, thereby confiscating the other mans pawn.

"I will miss that piece." The other man said reclining in his chair so the moonlight caught his profile. He was strikingly good looking, this man. If he hadn't been a highly trained ninja, he would have made a good life as a concubine. Though his body was riddled with faint scars, they weren't ugly or hard to look at. They looked like the moon goddess had run her fingernails over his hard chest.

"What is it master?"

Sasuke looked up suddenly into the other mans eyes.

"It's nothing," Sasuke said, "Tell me. Why do you miss that piece? Isn't it just a pawn? You have plenty more on the board."

"No pawn is alike another, your highness. And every pawn has the power to become a great warrior."

Sasuke nodded. He expected nothing less of his moon shadow and right hand man.


	3. The want for familly

Chapter Three: The want for family

Naruto awoke in his own bed, but naked. He wasn't really surprised. That bastard Kiba had chased him all over the castle. Then he had run into that snooty chic Ino, and oh, wasn't that fun? That girl had serious head case issues. It was, Sasuke this and Sasuke that. And Naruto, you're a twerp! Arghhh! He couldn't stand this much longer. He sat up in bed and scratched his head. Yeah, yesterday wasn't much fun. After that, every one came after him and he had had to resort to a damn cloaking jutsu. He hid in the barn, where the smell of horses and manure would hopefully cloak his own smell. Then…well he didn't remember what happened then. He had probably changed into kitsune-kun. The little fox disguise he took on when ever he was exhausted. For some reason he healed faster when in Kitsune-kun's shape. He stood out of bed and wandered across the floor looking for his clothes. Believe it or not, but the question of how he had gotten from the barn, to his bed room, never occurred to him. He found his clothes in a closet, washed, dried, ironed and neatly folded.

Wow. He thought putting them on, "They feel so good!"

After opening a few doors he found Sasuke's room, the closet again (it was a walk in) and finally the bathroom.

He balked at the bathrooms interior. Inside every thing was white and silver. There was a sink, a real life vanity and several mirrors lining the walls. There was a smaller room further back which probably held the toilet, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. In the centre of the room was a ginormous bathtub, big enough for a billion people or, about twenty choji's. Naruto walked up to it tentatively; afraid it might turn around and bite him. It was amazing, white with sterling silver taps all engraved with the letter S and a raven. Sasuke, of course. After the morning's adulations, Naruto opened the door between his and Sasuke's room. He peeked out hesitantly. Nope, no Sasuke in sight. Sneakilly, like the ninja he was, Naruto crept out.

Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky…

Step one…look around…step two!...

Wait…sneaky, sneaky, sneaky…

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

"Arghh!" Naruto froze, mid sneak, his head swivelling like a creaky door in a horror film. "What th- oh, Kiba!" He lowered his foot. "Damn it, I thought you were Sasuke! You scared me, you flea ridden- hey. Hey, what's with that look?"

Kiba approached, smiling. His hands held behind his back.

"Uh…? Kiba?" Naruto though he saw a flash of silver behind Kiba's back.

"Don't worry Naruto. I promise this'll be relatively painless. For me, I mean."

Naruto ran at the exact moment Kiba shot the cross bow into the door where Naruto was standing.

"You-you ass hole!" Naruto called back as he ran down the steps.

"Wait, you moron. I'm not gonna kill you. I just wanna stuff food down your throat!"

If Naruto thought yesterday was bad, then today was even worse. Every one chased him, every one. Even the ducks chased him. That bastard, Sasuke, Naruto thought ducking into the barns. I'll kick his princely ass! Sasuke had been right, no one ate break fast. Or lunch for that matter. The dinner bell tolled and echoed into silence but no one had found Naruto. By that time Sasuke excused himself. He and his companion had come to a stand still and his opponent had yet to move in over an hour. "But I have other matters to attend too. We will continue, tomorrow perhaps?"

His moon shadow nodded before subsiding into perfect darkness. When he left he left no imprint that he had been there. There was no faint scent and the chair he had sat in for hours was chill to the touch. Sasuke moved through the room, approaching the door. He felt his moon shadows hand on his shoulder. A reassuring touch that was there and gone in the same moment.

"Until later your highness."

Sasuke nodded. "Later."

He found Naruto in the hay again. The little fox was purring like a cat and cuddled around the boys head band. Sasuke worked on finding all the boys clothes before tucking them under his arms so he could carry the sleeping fox in the crook of his arms. He walked quicker this time, hoping to get the boy to his room before he changed back. Sadly, no such luck.

Naruto changed back in the corridor before their rooms. Sasuke was quicker this time, his arms moving, _like this_ and _like this_ to compensate and, oh, oh that wasn't right. He moved his arm away from between Naruto's legs, glowing like a Christmas tree on fire, before sprinting into their rooms. DAMN BAKA FOX!

Sasuke threw the boy into Naruto's bed again before turning around and taking several deep breaths. I must not beat him to death, I must not beat him to death, I must to beat him to death for such boldness…

When he was sure and composed again, he turned around when he heard Naruto talking again.

"Iruka sensei…why…? Why did you….why did you die? Did you sell me…? Stupid old hag…Hokage…Sasuke, Sasuke,…you…you…"

Naruto began to snore.

Sasuke, who had slid down the door so his knees touched his chest, only stared. Of course, he thought. He's home sick. No, no it's more than that. He's _ family _sick. He misses his family. His father figure dies and the hokage puts him up to auction for any one who can support him. He feels betrayed and I,-

_I'm so STUPID. _

Naruto woke up that morning expecting any thing. Kiba hanging from the chandelier with a blow torch, Ino with a frying pan. Or even worse, her cooking. GAH!

But there was nothing. Suspicious, Naruto waddled into the bathroom. About an hour later, he walked out in a cloud of steam and reached for his clothes. After getting dressed he took a deep breath and walked towards the connecting door. Okay, ready for any thing. Awesome ninja, super sneaky style, Uzumaki-!

Every thing went black.

Too bad, maybe if Naruto hadn't been so absorbed readying himself for the war out side his room, he would have seen the guy creep out from under his bed.

Naruto fainted in the other boys arms, his head lolling back.

"Damn you're heavy, Naruto." Shikamaru stood with a little effort and hauled the boy

on to his back.

Naruto awoke. Again. And in a dizzying rush, the last fifteen second of his life came rushing back to him. "Shikamaru!" That bastard had knocked him out. He looked around, shocked to find he wasn't in his room. He was in the dining room, he knew because every one was looking at him like they wanted to eat him. And there was a huge table in front of him. On it was every dish he could have ever wanted, and still, no one seemed to be looking at any of it. They were all staring at him. Watching him.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned to find Sasuke at his side, the raven haired boy smiled at him. "I'm so glad you were able to attend breakfast with us, finally. This marks the first step in accepting us all as family, you know?"

Naruto glared.

Sasuke smiled.

The bastard, Naruto thought. Sasuke gestured with one hand and a servant appeared with a silver tray. "For sir Uzumaki?" The servant said bowing. Sasuke pointed at Naruto, still smiling that terrifying smile of his.

"Look, Sasuke. I don't care what you're laying in front of me, I'm not eating it. I don't care what it is."

"And why ever not?" The clang of silver ware filed the chill silence.

"I already have a family."

Sasuke made a movement for the food to be unveiled.

"Naruto, just because you're gaining one family doesn't mean you have to lose another." Naruto gnawed on this while he stared at the bowl in front of him. In it, steaming gently and filling the room with its delicious aroma, was a huge bowl of ramen.

"We don't want to take away any thing from you." Whether it was the Ramen or maybe just Sasuke being, well, Sasuke, Naruto didn't know. But he ate. He ate while tears pooled at the edges of his eyes and the people beside him, his new family, ate with him.

"Check mate." Sasuke said moving his newly appointed queen into position.

"Very good, your highness. I didn't see that coming. And the strategic use of your king? Masterful, sir."

"Of course." Sasuke said smiling. "The king may be an almost useless piece. He can't move very far and too much rests on his shoulders. But that's why a king must make use of the other pieces on the board. I should probably thank you on that."

"Oh?"

"For reminding me. A pawn can become a fierce warrior" he smiled, "If supported by his king."

The other man nodded, a smile on his shadowed features. "Does this mean you are reconsidering the worthiness of the king, your majesty?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Who can know? I still think the king is immensely weak. He still can't protect his people from war."

"Of course not, your majesty. If he could protect all of his subjects from every thing, well, there wouldn't be a game."


	4. Why I walk beside you part 1

HAHA! Yes! I got a review! I am so pleased with myself! That's he only reaon I'm adding more stuff. Okay. Review more, peoples!

* * *

Chapter four: Why I walk beside you

PART 1

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, opening the door between their rooms. "Naruto, are you decent?" Sasuke scanned the room and found the golden haired boy sleeping in the chandelier in only a pair of lavender cotton briefs. Sighing, he went to the nearest wall and tapped a couple of times. A piece of wall, seemingly identical to the rest, slid out to reveal a lever. Sasuke pulled it and the chandelier began to lower to the ground. Before Naruto moved in, Sasuke had a number of similar gadgets added to the room.

HE walked over to the boy, noticing the cotton briefs more than he would have possibly preferred. They were violet.

Blushing slightly, Sasuke kicked the other boy out of the chandelier so he rolle don the floor. "Hey!" Naruto said sitting up and looking around wildly. After a few disoriente dmomnets, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, glaring.

"Sasuke. What are you doing in my room?"

"How indignant, Naruto. And to think a few days a go you could barely accept to eat with us. Now you claim residence? My, my, my."

"Oh, go bite it, Sasuke!"

Naruto stood and walked towards the wardrobe, the lavender briefs swaying slightly. When he had dressed, he came back out, ready but no less grumpy. He practically pouted. "Well? What is it?" His tone lightened suddenly and his eyes brightened alittle. "Is it a mission?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Then what?"

"Shopping." Sasuke said, simply.

"Shopping?"

Sasuke nodded. "Shopping."

Sasuke wasn't lying. It was the servants job to buy groceries and things but that just covered the things needed to run the castle. Things like the silk used to make Sasuke's robes and cloaks, he bought by himself. "Come Naruto." Sasuke said holding out a hand to the golden haired boy. Naruto looked at it like it was a snake about to bite him. "Aha, you're kidding right?"

Sasuke glared, and reached his hand into his pants pocket. There was a faint _click_, and Naruto fell to his knees. The shock collar around his throat vibrating angrily. When he was done spasming on the ground, he stood and Sasuke helped readjust his clothes.

"You will walk with me, Naru."

"Eat shit and die, Sasuke," Naruto said just as sweetly.

Sasuke smiled at him before moving back. "We shall see."

They walked with Naruto following several paces back. For some reason this annoyed Sasuke more than he had expected. In fact it almost…hurt. When ever the blonde would stray farther that the acceptable seven paces Sasuke buzzed him. Okay, so some times it was five. But it didn't really matter. Naruto had to be trained to be a good what, what, slave? He was lost in thought, his hand in his pocket and his eyes on the ground in front of him. When they approached their first tailor, Sasuke had one of the stewardess' measure Naruto. Naruto must have been new to dressing. When the stewardess had asked him to undress, he hadn't waited till he was in a dressing room. HE just grabbed his top at the edges and pulled it over his head with one tug. His chest was bare and like honeyed gold. He had abs. That was surprising.

HE was unbuckling the front of his pants when the stewardess had told him to, "Stop that sir! Please, you can't. Oh please."

Before she had stopped him Sasuke realised he had actually begun to enjoy the little show. He blushed while his own assistant adjusted his collar.

"I'm sorry sir. Is the material too hot?" The assistant asked.

"No. It's fine." Sasuke replied with cool deference. "I'm fine."

They left with the promise that there garments would be finished within the week. Naruto hadn't asked what he had just been measured for and Sasuke didn't volunteer the information. They went to another tailors, this one specialising in sleep wear.

"You don't have pyjamas, do you?" Sasuke said knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"No", Naruto said. "Pyjama's are scratchy. It's nicer to sleep naked."

Sasuke stared at him blankly. Trying to ignore the weird stares he was getting and the image that kept appearing in his head. HE shook his head twice to clear his brain.

"You're getting pyjamas." Sasuke said, his tone definite.

They walked into the store. Meg, one of the assistants there, smiled at them. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but the blonde assistant, Meg, just looked at Naruto and he knew he no longer liked her. Which was strange, because he hadn't even thought of her before today. He watched her stare at Naruto, her eyes gone big and bambi-like. And he didn't like her.

She practically glided to them, her blonde shoulder length hair swishing.

"Sirs." She bobbed a curtsey. "May I assist you?" Her voice was pleasant and friendly but her eyes were all for Naruto. Sasuke was just about to tell her to leave them alone when his own personal assistant stepped out from behind a curtain. She saw him and crooked one skinny finger. Of course, he thought. He started walking towards the small Chinese woman and turned back to see Meg pulling Naruto into a dressing room. He stopped himself form calling them back. It would be nonsensical to call them back. So why did he want to do it, even now?

The Chinese woman in front of him was one of his most dearest friends. She was madame Kaedae usually but to Sasuke she was simply "Aunty".

"Aunty," He said, walking with her along rolls and bolts of fabric.

"Yes?"

"Did you see the boy I came in with?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, yes. The blonde one? Yeah, he was cute. Are you two dating?"

Sasuke blushed a little but nothing to noticeable. "No, aunty. He's a servant."

"You're a little protective of him aren't you?"

He tilted his head at her back. Staring at her top knot.

"What do you mean, Aunty?" She turned around and tutted at him, her semi specs sliding down the gnarled bridge if her nose.

"You practically killed Meg with your glare."

Sasuke shrugged like a bird, loosely, muscles moving in a way that was graceful and nonchalant. "Show off" Aunty said smiling and turning back around.

"It's too tight!" Naruto said a little breathlessly.

Meg pulled tighter on the laces so he had to breathe in deep or die.

Naruto breathed in. When it looked like he couldn't get any thinner, Meg, mercifully tied the straps. When the cute blonde assistant had led him into the dressing room he thought he was going to be measured for a pair of pants or a shirt or some thing. Not forced into weird outfits. The thing was high collared but sleeveless and cut off at the waist so you could see his stomach and chest. The leather jeans hit him just below the waist, and were held up by a thick black belt with a skull belt buckle. There were more scratch mark in his jeans than on a cats scratching post. He didn't have any shoes at the moment. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and gaped.

"Wha-wah-what th hell? I look like a gay ken doll does Goth."

Meg giggled. "I think your boy friend will really like it."

"What the? I'm not gay!" Naruto blushed as he said it and then again who she thought his boyfriend must be.

"I don't…"

"Naruto." The curtains drew back and, speak of the devil. Sasuke stood in the door way, looking immaculate and wonderful as always. Sasuke took one glance at Naruto's clothes. And chuckled.

Bastard.

He walked toward Naruto and turned him so they both faced the mirror.

He smiled. "It looks good on you." He draped one arm over the other boys shoulders.

Naruto shivered and Sasuke turned back to Meg, who was gazing at them in sheer naked adoration. "We'll buy it." Sasuke said, smiling.

She shrieked. "YAY!"

"Okay Naruto?" Sasuke said smiling at him. It was not a friendly smile. It was a smile that promised small dark things that you could do with two (or more) people. Naruto didn't know whether to smile back, or run for the hills.

* * *

OKay, so...I don't know. I'll update probably some day. you know, maybe four...could be five.


	5. Why I walk beside you part 2

YAY! I have mre reviews! You are all excelent peoples! Keep doing what your doing!

* * *

Chapter four: Why I walk beside you

PART 2

Outside the store, Naruto stood once again in his old clothes. He had vetoed the idea that he wears the outfit out, on the principle that if anyone saw him in it, he would just about kill himself. Meg had waved them good bye at the door and said, "I'll be here next time you want to get fitted for anything. Okay?"

After today's little fiasco, Naruto doubted that he'd ever go shopping again.

Sasuke came out of the store, looking perfect, if maybe a little bit smug. He glanced at Naruto and the look was humour and condescending at the same time.

"Should we go?"

"We still have to shop?"

"Of course. Came Naruto." Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto almost took it.

He did. He felt the urge like some thing strange and alien but compelling none the less. But then he glanced back into the store and saw Meg staring hard at him, her eyes like dinner plates, and he turned away. He remembered how she had thought he was gay. Blushing under his collar he said,"No thanks."

Sasuke had seen the answering urge in Naruto's blue eyes. Had felt him almost take his hand and then had been almost struck by confusion when the boy had stopped. Pulled away from him, not only physically but emotionally. Turning away as if he were something shameful. He glanced back at what Naruto had been staring at and saw the girl looking at them. Her small glossy lips pouting.

He didn't know why, but he felt something snap inside him. Before he had felt angry at the girl, not just when she had taken Naruto away but when he had walked in to find Naruto almost half naked in her arms. He had felt protective and had made a show of asserting his place as Naruto's master. Now he felt some thing worse than anger and worse than protectiveness. Something hot and bitter that made him want to cry and kill and scream all at the same time.

He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly he was so angry and he didn't know at what or even why.

He turned to Naruto and glared.

He felt for the familiar feel of steel in his pocket.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke suddenly dark eyes and knew some thing was wrong. A moment later he felt the full force of the shock collar constrict around his neck. Light shot off in his eyes and he was staring at the sky with out the memory of ever falling. This wasn't like before. His skin felt fragile and his bones like hot iron rods. His blood boiled with the heat of the shock and he tore at the collar, his throat, with his finger nails.

"Sasuke…" He gasped out pathetically.

**Hush Child.**

Naruto heard the voice in his head and didn't question it. "Make it stop!" He screamed at nothing.  
**Pathetic child,** the voice in his head chuckled darkly.** I lend you my talents.**

Naruto slashed out and the collar was suddenly on the ground in front of him in pieces. He stood and looked out through a red film. Sasuke was kneeling in fornt of him, his face upturned and his eyes sparkling.

He felt the urge to use his new claws to cut and stab. To kill.

He could imagine the boy in front of him torn open and bleeding, his eyes rolled back into his head with only the whites of his eyes showing. The image both excited and terrified him. He ran.

Bare and clawed feet hitting the ground with heavy scrapping sounds.

* * *

The buzzer had broken. He didn't know it could have malfunctioned so badly. As soon as he had seen that Naruto was actually suffering he had sopped but it was to late. The thing wouldn't stop. It had tried to kill him and almost succeeded. Sasuke had dropped to his knees in front of him in an attempt to help the other boy and had gotten shocked for his efforts.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

The boy hadn't responded.

"Make it stop!" Naruto cried out, his spine bowing with the pain.

Sasuke shook his head, tears forcing their way to the forefront of his vision. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean"-

It happened just like it did on the stairs. Naruto's body shifted and suddenly it wasn't just Naruto. His fingernails had become claws and his teeth were all sharpened to long points. He had fox ears and a tail, he snarled at Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said looking up at him through a wall of unshed tears.

The other boy growled and ran.

Where am I?

**You are here. Running beside me.**

Who are you?

**I? I am as I have always been. You know me Naruto.**

I…I don't know you. Who are you?

**Do not ask foolish questions boy. I am you.**

* * *

The voice was gone. Naruto looked up and took his hands away form his ears. The voice was gone. He didn't know where he was. He could see he was crouched behind some crates that stank like fish. He stood up. Okay, so he was in an alley, yay. He did a took scan of himself. No claws, that was always a plus. He touché dhis finger to his upper lip. No fangs, great, now he didn't have to worry about lisping. He checked himself ofr ears and a tail. Nope, nothing. So what was that? Only one thing came to mind. The fox demon. Naruto knew that at hs birth, a monstrous nine tailed fox demon had been locked inside of him, bit he had never communed to it before.

Was he-

"Hey boy!"

Naruto turned. At the mouth of the alley a group of men called out to him. They looked to be around their mid twenties and they stank of alcohol and fish oil.

"Hey, boy! Come here a minute." Naruto tried to walk back and felt his world swim. He was still weak. He tried ot call for his chakra and felt only a thin starnd of orange chakra. What?

**Oh ho ho. The little foxling has run out of chakra. Should I help you, foxling?**

"I don't need your help." Naruto said, balling his fists at his side.

"What was that, boy?" The drunks said lumbering towards him.

**Foxling. You can't summon. You can't fight. You can barely stand. Let me help you foxling. **

"Will I become a monster again?" Naruto said remembering his transformation. It hadn't been like his transformation into kitsune-kun. It was dark, red and painful. He lost his mind, he had wanted to eat Sasuke.

"I won't let you use me to hurt people."

**Then enjoy your beating foxling. But sooner or later, you will give in to me.**

* * *

Sasuke ran after Naruto.

A miasma of swirling emotions.

The upper most level was regret. Regret at having hurt Naruto, and seen him change int o that thing. The fox had been upon him, but it hadn't consumed him. If it had, Naruto would have just killed him. He wouldn't have run away.

Beneath the regret was worry. Worry that Naruto was turning into a monster, killing peple and also, remarkably at the same time, getting raped by thugs.

Annoyed at having to run after him, again.

And really really really angry that that Baka ever left in the first place.

I can't believe I'm getting my ass handed to me by a couple of drunken bastards, Naruto thought, curling in a little more tightly. HE ached all over, but had luckily saved himself form the worst of the beating. So far they had yet to hit any thing vital.

**Relent Foxling. Give me your pain, and I Will give you the power to punish these cretins. They are scum. Less tha scum.**

"I agree," Naruto said blocking a kick with his shin.

"What did he say, mate?" One man said to the other.

"Idn't know. Som queer shit."  
"Eh? You saying queer shit?"

**They are as stupid as they are hideous. Let us rip their faces off.**

"Eh? Queer?" One of them said kicking him so his face hit the pavement. Again. Oh, hello pavement, Naruto's face said. Fancy meeting you again.

**Foxling, you do me ill. NO guardian of mine should be made to look so pathetic.**

"Oh?" Naruto gasped against the tarmac.

**It's not allowed.**

"You're kinda cocky for a caged fox demon…"

**And you foxling, talk an awfully lot, for some one who is bleeding so profusely.**

Naruto didn't know what touché meant, but if he did, he would have said it now.

Darkness swam in red hot shafts across his vision. A dark and groggy sleep threatened at the edge of conciuosness, to consume him. Envelop and devour him, eat him form the inside. It called, _come to me, Naruto. Rest…sleep…_

I'm so tired.

**Do not sleep foxling. Only death awaits you on the fringe of dreams.**

"I have no idea what your saying…"

It would be so easy to sleep. To dream…

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up, struggling against quickly closing eyes. In the mouth of the alley stood a dark figure he had come to recognise. "Sasuke…"

* * *

The dark hiared boy smiled, a quick baring of fangs, and strode towards him. It shouldn't be possible to stride in a dark alley littered with rubbish. Sasuke did it, as if just to piss the majority off. He didn't even trip or hesistate. He came to stand only a few feet in fornt of them. By now, the four drunks had stopped playing hackey sack with Naruto and were all looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was not, and is not, the most formidable looking man if you don't know him. He's a little under six foot with raven black hair and the same dark eyes. His skin is flawless and his smile is almost always condescending. HE wears blue, black, white and red. HE stared at them now, with a smile that was both deceptively kind and completely frightening. ON a sub-concience level, all four men recognised he aura of a predator larger than them. On usual terms and in normal circumstances, their usual course of action would be to run. But alcohol clouds the judgement. The first man looked at him and smiled, in what he thought was a threatening matter.

"Well, den? Who's (hiccup, s'cuse me), dis, den? Your queer mate, eh?" Sasuke didn't move and his smile didn't slip.

"Pretty boy." The first man said rolling his eyes. Sasuke's smile dropped so suddenly, it was scary. "What did you call me?"

His foot whipped out in an amazing blur of speed, catching the first man under the chin and knocking him off his feet. The first man sailed into a war and stuck there, a gentle grunt echoing out of his open mouth. The second man said, "Eh, what?" before Sasuke took him out with an upper cut that had his eyes rolling back in his head. The third man rushed him. Sasuke didn't move, apart to level his stance. When the man was only a few inches away, Sasuke grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. There was a crack a the third man's head said hi-5'd the wall behind Sasuke. The fourth man, who had through all this time, managed to stay out of things, smiled. HE was stuck in the happily drunk phase of inebriation. When you don't realise the flying fist is actually headed in your direction. Sasuke did the charitable thing and kicked the guy in the groin. He double over, still smiling, his eyes closing.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked up into the other boys eyes. He looked perfect, as always, and it actually hurt to look at him. Sasuke held out a hand to him, almost hesitantly. And Naruto remembered another moment like this. Naruto had reached out for him, and Sasuke had turned away. Always reaching out, always turning away.

I won't turn away. Naruto reached up with his own hand, his heart beat thudding faster in his chest. They touched finger tips and that small movement hurt. He didn't pull back though. Sasuke touched Naruto's fingertips, hand, arm and finally settled at his face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed. A cool blue mist spread through his finger tips and Naruto almost pulled back

No, don't pull back. The cool blue mist spread from Sasuke to Naruto until they were intermingling perfectly.

Slowly, Naruto realised, the blue mist was healing him. After a while he felt good enough to stand. HE did so, slowly, never breaking eye contact with the raven haired boy in front of him. They were still touching. This was such a perfect mom-

NO! Naruto remembered suddenly, NO! I AM NOT GAY!

He turned away despite himself, blushing to the roots of his hair. "Thanks." He said walking away stiffly. HE stopped at the mouth of the alley and looked back. Sasuke was still kneeling there, his fringe shadowing the rest of his face. Did his healing Naruto, hurt himself. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, he looked hurt.

"Well?"He blushed even more but held out his hand. "Are you coming?"

He waited until he felt Sasuke's cool hand slip into his tan one. The fit perfectly.

"If any one see's us I'm telling them you're crippled and can't walk with out me."

"Agreed," Sasuke said smiling.

They walked out.

* * *

Scream! Oh, I love this chapter! It's one of my fave chapters, except wen Sakura's a wenty year old doctor and Garra'a pimp-

I did not say that. Nope. No I didn't. Forget I ever said that.


	6. Saving you

Chapter Five: Saving you

"So, you got angry when you saw him looking at that girl?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any notion as to why?"

Sasuke shook his head. Several inconsistencies had bothered him about that day. For one, why was he so angry at that girl? He had only begun to dislike her when she started to look at Naruto-

"I think it's because she's fat." Sasuke said, running away from the point entirely.

His moon shadow just looked at him. It was not so much a judging look as it was a questioning look. For instance, could he really be that thick? Was a question he dearly wanted to ask.

"You felt protective around Naruto, when you had no reason to before."  
"She had dressed him inappropriately."

"But you bought the outfit."

"Only I"-

"Yes?" Moon Shadow said gesturing for him to continue. He had a vague suspicion that his master was about to say, _Only I should see him dressed like that._

Sasuke coughed.

"And then you got really mad at him, when he turned away from you. When he stared at the-"

"Fat."

"-fat girl. And you have no idea as to why?"

Sasuke shook his head in incomprehension. If he had been alone, Moon Shadow would have put his head in his hands and laughed. But he wasn't in private, and besides, his master would not understand why he laughed. Instead he just nodded understandingly. "Perhaps if you spend more time with Naruto, you will begin to understand some of these…inconsistencies in your current behaviour."

"Yes. That's a good idea." Sasuke said nodding. "Are you grinning?"

"Of course not," Moon shadow said covering his mouth with his hand.

He was healed completely. He knew, because Naruto woke up as Kitsune kun. HE spread eagled nude and padded on silken paws to the bathroom. Bathing was always more fun as kitsune kun. He could soap surf. He wondered into the wrong room, and was a little bewildered as to where he was. Then he got it. He was in Sasuke's room. HE giggled, or the fox equivalent. Sasuke had never seen kitsune-kun ( At least to Naruto's knowledge). He smiled and trotted towards Sasuke's bed. Then he snuggled under Sasuke's duvet. He smiled; this would give Sasuke a shock.

If only he knew.

Sasuke woke up as usual, early. He stretched and hit some thing with his leg. Some thing warm. Sasuke did not panic, he knew he was at his weakest when he was asleep. HE grabbed the kunai he kept under his pillow and grabbed the blankets in his hands, readying himself.

He ripped them off in one fast moment.

And dropped the kunai. He had expected an assassin, not a nude Naruto cuddling around his legs. The shameless boy opened his eyes and peered up at him, nose wrinkling. "Oh, you're up." Naruto said, realisation far from dawning.

Sasuke nodded slowly, fighting to remain calm. He was planning to kick Naruto in the face and it was always harder to look menacing when you were blushing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said with that chilly, terrifying smile.

"Oh. SURPRISE!" Naruto said jumping on Sasuke. Sasuke froze, his mind going into remission. He blushed fiercely and all his functions shut down briefly. All he could think of was how good Naruto smelt and how good his skin felt. Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke's shocked face. 'I scared you huh?"

The raven haired boy nodded dumbly.

"Cool. I'm gonna go have a shower." Naruto got up off the bed and was in his room when Realisation finally climbed blearily over the horizon and waved at him. It said, "Idiot! You were just naked in Sasuke's bed!"

Naruto screamed some thing like, "!"

Breakfast was embarrassing. Neither boy spoke or even looked at each other. Both blushed. In fact, this carried on for most of the day until Sasuke remembered what his moon shadow had said about spending time with that baka, Naruto. But how to ask?

Sasuke muddled with this question the whole morning. It was just after lunch when he realised the best way. HE turned to Naruto.

"Naruto. I'm going hunting. You're coming with me." An order was really the best way to deal with Naruto. He was only a servant after all.

Naruto nodded, still blushing. "Sure, okay. What are we hunting for?"

Sasuke shrugged. He hadn't really gotten that far. But he was pleased with the response anyway.

"When do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged again. "Soon."

By the time they were set to go, Naruto had completely forgotten the bedroom incident. Note to self, never refer to what happened as 'that bedroom incident', ever again. Naruto had been offered a horse, a white mare, and had refused on principle.

"I don't like riding on top" Naruto had said.

Sasuke had blushed and pretended to look at some thing else. So Sasuke had refused to ride to, drat it, he had really wanted to show Naruto his skills at riding on top. Right, Sasuke thought blushing. Note to self, strike the phrase, 'riding on top', from vocabulary. They carried on into the lushly forested wood, supposedly alert (though probably not to any thing other than each other). Naruto was immensly popular with small animals and Sasuke likewise with birds. But it wasn't birds they were hunting for. There wasn't much undergrowth, so they carried on for the most part undeterred by nature. Their eyes scanned the trees for claw marks or tusk marks. Any thing to show some thing BIG had been there. They had been walking for an hour when they found some thing.

"Hey, Sasuke. Look at this." Naruto said pointing at a nearby tree. Sasuke turned around and walked over, casting glances over his shoulder. HE had been getting a strange feeling only recently. HE wondered over to the tree Naruto was pointing at and recognised what was stuck in the wood instantly.

"What do you think…"  
"NARUTO! Get away from that!" Sasuke said pulling the blonde towards him. To late the curse mark sensed them both and span out. Activating the chakra trap, both boys found themselves in a net suspended in the air.

"Idiot", Sasuke cursed under his breath. Naruto was unconscious, the trap must have knocked him out. Sasuke looked around to see familiar dark figures stalk out from the surrounding trees.

"I knew I sensed something."

"Oh?" The lead figure said smiling at him through the netting.

"Yeah. I thought I could smell fucking shark bait."

The other man smiled, and it was that same quick flash of fangs in another face. It sickened Sasuke, to think he had taken that smile from the man in front of him.

"You disgust me, oni-sama." Sasuke said glaring.

"Oh? You wound me, Sasu-kun." He turned to Kismae. "Cut them down."

The blue haired shark man nodded and took out his huge sword and cut the net. Both boys fell to the ground and some one stepped behind Sasuke and put some thing over his mouth. Sasuke breathed once and darkness spread over his world like the night.

Naruto tore at his binds and screamed at the blue man in the corner. "Let me go, you finned freak! I am the one and only Naruto Uzamaki! I'm going to be hokage! If you don't let me go, I'll kick your big freak ass!"

The blue man remained silent.

"Hey, hey you! Yeah you! Let me go!"

The blue man remained silent.

"Hey….Are you deaf?" Naruto said running out of anger. It was hard to argue against a brick wall of silence. "Hey," Naruto said, "What's you name."

"Kismae."

"Kismae, huh? Can you let me go?"

"No." Kismae said, completely stoic.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Itachi says you're part of his master plan."  
"Master plan? For what?"

"He calls it "-

The door swung open and Kismae returned to silence. It was strange. He went form speaking, to wood like in a second. The boy who walked through the door was so familiar, Naruto almost called out. "Sasuke! You bastard!"

But it wasn't Sasuke. This guy was giggling. Sasuke NEVER giggled. The guy looked up at him, his eyes were an amazing garnet red. He chuckled.

"Hi," He said still giggling. "I'm Itachi."

"Um, I'm Naruto."

"I know." Itachi said smiling. There was some thing vaguely threatening about Itachi. He radiated…badness.

"You're Sasu-kun's new toy."

"New, hey what? I'm no one's toy!"

"Sure you're not", Itachi said soothingly. "But that doesn't mean we can't have any fun with you. Look, here's the deal. I'm going to go out there. And every time you hear me tap on the adjoining wall I want you to scream as if you're in agony."

"What? Why?" Naruto said still having trouble working out who this weirdo was.

"If you do that, I'll come back in and release you."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't" Itachi said, his smile disappearing. "I'll cut off Sasu-kuns legs."  
Naruto gulped.

"Well?"

"O-okay, I'll do it."

Sasuke woke for the second time that day, to find some one cuddling against him. It wasn't Naruto this time, Sasuke was almost disappointed.

"Get off me you freak." He said at the boy lying on his chest. Itachi looked up at his younger brother, rubbing fake sleep from his eyes.

"Let me go." Sasuke said growling. Itachi stood up, smiling. Giggling actually.

"Oh Sasuke, you're just like him you know? I think he's rubbed off on you."

"Who are you talking about you weirdo?"  
"Why, Naruto of course."  
Sasuke stilled in his bonds. He stared at his brother's blank but smiling face. "Where is Naruto?" He said, fighting to keep his voice neutral. Growing up with Itachi had taught him two things. One, the positives of having a blatantly bi-sexual brother weren't nearly worth as much as the negatives, and two, Itachi would break any thing dear to Sasuke. Just to see how much he cared for it. Because of that, he had learned to stop caring for things. For himself, his friends, even his family. Especially his family.

"I fond your new toy, Sasuke. He's cute. How about sharing him with me?"

Sasuke breathed out slowly. In times like this, it was best not to show emotion.

"Fine" he said, "I don't care."

Itachi tilted his head to one side. "So I can have him?"

"Sure. Why not."  
Itachi climbed off the bed and knocked on the wall once, with his closed fist. Some one in the other room screamed. Sasuke knew that voice.

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"What are you-"  
"Just playing." Itachi said leaning against the wall. "You did say I could."

Sasuke gulped. Obviously, emotionless wasn't going to work this time. When ever Itachi ripped apart one of his toys, he could always just sew them together. But dolls don't bleed and teddy bears don't scream out. It would take a lot more that a cotton and needle to fix Naruto after this.

"No, please! I take it back!' Sasuke said fighting to get his wrists free.

"Of course you do Sasuke. And don't worry. I'll let him go. I'll let you both go. All you have to is answer some questions. Answer a few little questions."

Sasuke looked up, glaring. "Fine".

"It's called, tormenting Sasu-kun, to make him cry." Kismae said, sharpening his sword. The sound of the blade swathing to and fro certainly helped make the torture sound more real.

"What's the relationship between those two? Why does he want to make Sasuke cry?"

Kismae leant back against the wall. After Itachi had left, he had started talking to Naruto again. The boy was quite a conversationalist. If he was only a few years older, he could have made a good companion. Fireside and bedside. Kismae now sat on the floor in the corner, inspecting and sharpening his weapon.

"I'm not sure." Kismae replied remembering the talks he had had with Itachi after sex. "But Sasuke was a very reclusive boy when he was growing up. He was encouraged to hide his emotions and became shut off, shut down to the rest of the world. Itachi had always been encouraged to show his emotions, especially anger, since anger helped fuel his powers. But Sasuke was only a second son. So he was trained so that every thing he did and said would reflect back on his family ten fold. HE couldn't talk or act with out being spoken to. He was invisible. And, as such, friendless. Lonely."

Naruto thought of a young and lonely Sasuke. It didn't make him feel any better. Before, it would have.

"His older brother did every thing he could to make Sasuke show his emotions. In the end, he found it by breaking what Sasuke found dear. It would make the boy cry and scream and get angry. Ever since then, Itachi has been doing it. I think, hoping that Sauske will reveal his feelings more."  
"Wow. Did Itachi tell you all this?" Naruto said wanting to wipe his eyes. He felt like he was going to start crying soon.

Kisme nodded.

"You must be very good friends."

"We are more than friends. We are _illumiae lamore."_

"Now, Sasuke. Answer me," Itachi said, hand poised over the wall.

"Do you have a dildo?"

"WHAT?"

Itachi knocked and Naruto screamed on the other side of the wall.

"Stop it!"

"Then answer the question!"

"No!"

Itachi's hand wavered over the wall, with a don't-you-lie-to-me, look in his eyes.

"I-uh…um…"  
"Yes?"  
Sasuke looked down. Blushing to his toes. "Yes."  
"Good boy. Now, are you a virgin?"

"_Illuminae Lamore_," Kisame explaine, "Is just a term for queer lovers."  
"Queer lovers? You mean gay?"

Kismae nodded.

"Wait! You-you're gay? With that random guy Itachi?"

"Indeed. We have been together since elementary school."

Naruto gaped. "you, you mean…"  
"hmmm? Oh, yes. We first kissed in elementary, but we didn't do much after that until second year of middle school."  
"But you'd be so young!"

"Please! Ninja's died young and lived short, bright lives. If you're going to die young, might as well live fast."

Naruto nodded, with out understanding.

"But you and Sasu-kun are not much older. How old are you Fourteen?"

"I'm seventeen!"

"Oh, that's good." Kismae said, completely dead pan. "You're legal."

"So I was right! You lost it to Hinata! I knew that silent chic was a weird one."

"Shut up!" Sasuke said red as a…well, a very red thing.

"Okay, next question. Are you in love with Naruto"

Sasuke just looked at him…

Itachi stumbled into the room, laughing hysterically. He fell to his knee's and then rolled onto his back, laughing. Naruto looked at Kismae for guidance. The blue man stood as still as a statue, not even breathing by the look of it.

Naruto asked anyway, "Is he always is this weird?"

Itachi looked up at him upside down and smiled, loopilly. "Thank you, Naruto."  
"Huh?" Itachi stood up quickly, going from still to standing in the blink of an eye. He was still smiling that unnerving smile too. "I've never seen so many different emotions on Sasu-kuns face. You've been quite the influence on him, you know?"

Naruto shook his head. Drugs. This guy was obviously on drugs.

"Even when I threaten to break things, he usually never breaks. But he broke for you, Naruto. And I find that interesting." Itachi gestured to Kismae with one languid hand and the blue man stepped out of the corner. Coming to Itachi with an almost smile on his pale blue lips. The two men kissed, with Kismae leaning down and Itachi standing on his tip-toes. Naruto was fascinated and grossed out at the same time.

When Itachi pulled back, his lips were pale blue as if racked with cold. He shivered and Naruto didn't even want to contemplate why.

"You're an interesting thing for Sasu-kun, right now. So I'm gonna be nice and let him keep you. On two conditions. The first is that you never come into this forest again. And the second is that Sasuke will eventually have to leave you. When that happens, you must let him go."  
Naruto nodded. Any thing to get away from this gay, drug-dealing, giggling, psycho.

"Very good. Take them away, Sparrow." A pair of pale hands wrapped around Naruto's mouth and suddenly, every thing was dark.


	7. The power of healing

Chapter six: The power of healing

"This is so stupid!" Sasuke said, his hands around Naruto's pale golden neck. He dug his finger nail into the supple flesh, feeling the boys pulse speeding through his own lace thin fingers.

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto gasped, scrabbling at the other boys hands. In a last show of effort, Naruto rolled so they started rolling down the hill they were on. The dark green and grey skies rushed over and past them in a never ending dance. Spilling stars on the damp grass and trees into the crescent moons shadow. They ended up at the bottom of the hill. Sasuke shouted and Naruto turned to see the other boy's left leg pinned on a thorn bush. Naruto slipped twice on the slick grass before he managed to stand. "Sasuke!" Not one to be slowed by back-breaking pain, Sasuke crawled towards Naruto, murder in his eyes. "YOU IDIOT!" He shouted.

Naruto stopped. And started to ponder the consequences of running to help some one who wanted to kill you.

Sasuke grabbed his leg and pulled him down so Naruto fell on his butt in front of him.

"Idiot!" Sasuke said trying to climb up Naruto, by pulling on his hair. "Baka!"

"Ouch! Hey, what are you trying to do?"  
"Idiot! I thought they were torturing you!" Sasuke said staring daggers. "Why the hell were you screaming, if they weren't torturing you?"

"Because- ow- they said they'd hurt you- OW- if I didn't. OW, ow by the way."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair one more time but let go and knelt in the grass in front of him. He was angry, yes. But kinda, sorta, almost happy hearing that.

"Okay," He said, not looking up. "Okay. Thanks."

"Oh, uh…you're welcome."  
"Um…"  
Sasuke tried to desperately think of something to say. It annoyed him to hell that the only thing that seemed to be coming up was… "um".

Naruto was no better.

Sasuke finally just gave in and tried to stand, forgetting for a moment the sharp pain in his leg. As soon as he tried to stand he felt it. Like a sharp sword had been pushed through and up past his knee. He fell back, yowling and grimacing. He waited while pain lanced his mind and body. When he opened his eyes, Naruto was leaning over him.

"Sasuke?"

Damn it. His whole pant leg was ripped. It exposed him high at the thigh and Sasuke saw blood trickling from all the little barbs.

"Sasuke, those are poisonous." Naruto's voice was trembling.

Damnitalltohell.

"Baka, Its nothing." Sasuke said trying to smile, but even that hurt.

Naruto just stared at him. "Sasuke, I-I can help you."

"Idiot, I don't need your help."  
Naruto just frowned. He pushed Sasuke back and with out the strength to fight him, Sasuke fell back wards onto the grass. "Hey, what are you-NARUTO!"

He looked up to se see the boy licking his leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto pulled back enough for Sasuke to see where the wound was closing. Naruto answered with his lips just over Sasuke's skin. "My saliva has a healing element that allows me to heal cuts and purify wounds. I think it could stop the poison." Sasuke looked into those coolly glowing eyes. They were blue, but a blue you usually never saw. They were the blue just before dusk, and the blue just as dawn ran across the world. They were deep and soaring. They were…stunning.

Sasuke found himself nodding, flushed and looking slightly guilty. He waited, hands gripping the grass as Naruto licked the wound.

He watched the sky to distract himself. Their were no clouds and no birds. He felt a rush run up his leg that had nothing to do with pain. Focus Sasuke! Think grey, boring things! Cold showers, rain clouds, ice cubes. He clenched his hands into fists but the feeling of Naruto's tongue against his leg couldn't be ignored. Well, he thought blushing, so much for distracting myself.

Sasuke eventually just used the last of his chakra to disguise his, uh, pants. But his blushing face showed it all. He sat up, a little unsteadily, and looked at Naruto. Naruto was swaying and there was a drop of blood on his cheek. He was also beet red.

"Naruto?" The golden haired boy seemed drunk. He smiled and it was only half conscious. "Sasuke" he aid, leaning forward. He wavered in front of Sasuke lips, sighing. "Sasuke?" Naruto said from an inch away.

Sasuke could barely breathe. He said, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Sasuke. I think I"-

"Well? What is this?" Moon Shadow asked, picking Sasuke up and holding him effortlessly.

"Mo-moon shadow?" Sasuke said before all the blood rushed to his head. He passed out cold and hung limply in the other mans arms.

"We've been looking for you two you know." Moon shadow said pretending not to notice, "What were you dong?"

"We-"

"Never mind, Naruto. Come along."

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Naruto said standing to follow the grey haired man back to the castle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. But the taste still lingered.


	8. Getting to know you

**Hello, peoples. Sorry about the late update but I've been to busy reading Discworld fanfics. I have a new fave pairing, for all those who read Mr pratchett. VimesXVetinarri. Anywho...thankyou, for reading this. You are all rather excellent. Especially those who review. Love.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Getting to know you

Naruto had decided not to think about how close he had come to ki-ki-, oh god, he could hardly think it. Maybe if he just thought it all in one rush?

Okay.

Here goes….

He almost KISSED Sasuke. There! He thought it!

But why would he want to do some thing dumb like that? Just because, okay, Sasuke was kind of cute. And he had sparkling blue eyes and such, sooooooft lips….

ARGHHHH!

That's it!

He just caught himself thinking gay thoughts!

Naruto paced the carpet in his room, running one long sluice in the middle of his floor. He was mumbling to himself and would frequently stop to grab his head, crouch on the ground and shout, "Arghhhhh."

IN the end, it was sheer exhaustion that drove Naruto to the kitchens. There he found the head chef, Choji, cooking some thing delicious. The chubby kid Naruto knew at school was a totally different person to the one here and now. For instance the Choji at school never sang "I'm so pretty…" as he worked.

Naruto had halted at the top of the stairs to watch.. Now he shook his head, the scent of food still to strong an allure.

"He-hey Choji." Naruto said waving.

Choji turned, his wide smiling face dropping at the edges. "huh? OH, Naruto, hey. Sorry, I thought you were Ino."  
"Ino?" Naruto said, "Oh, you mean that loud blonde chic."

"Uh-huh. She was down here a minute a go ranting about how she was going to marry his princeliness. Ha, fat chance!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Naruto said smiling. There was really no way Sasuke would go with Ino. It was just way to hard to imagine.

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna help out?"

Naruto nodded fervently. "Sure! What do you want me to do?"

"GO get that flour and bring it over here."

Hours passed in the hot kitchen and by the time both boys were finished it was lunch.

"Break time, Naruto! C'mon. Let's go see where the guys are."

The 'guys', were Shikamaru and Kiba. Both were to be found playing one on one in the basket ball courts. "Hey, guys!" Choji said waving out.

"Hey, Choji. Watch out, there's a fox following you."

"Stuff you, Kiba. Damn dog."  
The brown haired boy only smiled.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru but didn't say any thing. He had already gotten over Shikamaru's betrayal and besides, it was Shikamaru. Being mad at him was about as interesting as being mad at a brick wall.

"So we gonna play some two on two or what?" Kiba said grinning at Naruto. The rivalry between Naruto and Kiba was a long and arduous one. They both smiled toothy smiles at each other; neither of which touched their eyes. All they wanted to do was compete.

"Okay, okay boys." Shikamaru said clasping both hands together, turning them palm out and clicking his knuckles. "Let's go."

* * *

The raven haired youth stared out between the heavy lavender drapes, his fingers gently caressing the silk fabric. It was dark in his room, it was lit by only a few lone candles. There was a large canopy bed and a collection of dark wood furnishings. There was a chess board, and two Plush recliners. In one, Moon shadow Kakashi sat, hands stilled over one knee. He moved, slowly, and pushed his rook forward.

"Good move, Moon shadow." Sasuke said not looking.

"Thank you Milord."

Sasuke turned suddenly, dropping the heavy velvet curtains so they fell in waves.

"Kakashi….what do you think would have happened? If you hadn't found us?"

kakshi measured his masters intentions. It was obvious to him the boy had feelings for Naruto. And telling him would obviously be the nicest thing to do. But...Kakashi had never approved of taking the easy way out. (When it wasn't him doing it).

"What don't you understand about last night, Milord?"

Sasuke colored. "Naruto. He tried to…didn't he?"

"Didn't what milord?"

Sasuke gave up, shaking his head. He stepped towards the table and moved his pawn forward.

"A small move, Milord."

"What would you suggest, Moon shadow?" Sasuke said returning to formalities.

"That perhaps, in uncertain circumstances, the king should make the first move."

Sasuke' brow crinkled. "I don't…."

"Better not to ponder it Milord. Now if you would be so kind…"

Sasuke nodded, as Kakashi stood and took the smaller boy in his embrace.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Shino appeared. "We need another player!" Naruto called out.

"Woo hooo," Kiba said laughing, "the fox boy can do math."

"Fuck up, Kiba." Naruto said jumping on the dog so they were wrestling on the ground. He popped up, minutes later, when he realised who could fill in.

"I've got it. I'll get Sasuke to play!"

Shikamaru looked at his watch. It was two o clock. "Um…..Naruto?"

"I'll go get him!" The blonde said running off in the direction of Sasuke's study.

"Naruto! You baka! Kiba!" Shikamaru said grinding his teeth. "Get him back here!"

"Why?" Kiba said with a look.

Idiots, Shikamaru thought. I'm surrounded by idiots.

Naruto ran down the corridor, slowing when he approached Sauske's room. He halted when he heard some one groaning. Sauske? He pushed the door back a little bit.

Inside, Naruto struggled to make sense of what he saw. Sasuke's back was arched into Kakashi's as he clung to him, his knuckles white, his head thrown back. Kakashi sensie's hands meanwhile held the younger boy in place, his lips closed over Sasuke's neck. Sasuek groaned, once, and Naruto pulled back. Feeling dirty to have seen them, and ashamed and above all, destroying everything else, angry. Angry, for no apparent reason. If Naruto had taken the time to think about his reactions, he may not have run out just then. He may not have run, crying, into the woods. He may have figured out something very important. But then, if he had, he wouldn't have been Naruto at all really.

* * *

**Oh NAruto. So who likes a little SasuKakashi? Review if you want me to develop this pairing as a rival, or what? I don't know. **


	9. Blood and Loneliness

**Hello fan girls, (especially addressing those holding tooth brushes). Thank you all for reviewing. We doth love thee all merrily.**

**And here's another chapter, so please, put the weapons of mass destruction down.**

**To all those suffering from a mild stroke of KakaSasu swoonage, I am sorry, but thanks to the reviews of fans, this dose of fangirl love has been discontinued. INSTEAD, the author has decided to take some MAJOR liberties with Kakashi that no longer involve little boys. Well, not like that anyway. Or at leats not with Sasuek, per say.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Blood and loneliness

Breathing heavily, Kakashi sensei lay the now helpless boy on the four poster bed to recuperate. Tilting his head to one side, the older man examined his handy work. The wound, he was quite proud to say, was small and clean and healing rather nicely. In an hours time it would be gone. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Kakashi sensei weighed his current options. He had felt the Naruto boy's presence as he stood outside the door, no doubt watching them, misinterpreting their embrace. In the very back of his mind, the cruel, dark part, Kakashi smiled inwardly at the inner turmoil the boy was probably going through. And then, after a moment of indulgence, berated himself for doing so. Hadn't he been that young once?

Yes. He was handsome too.

And so naïve?

No, that was never the case. You were born wise, Kakashi.

Why thank you.

And good looking.

This inner conversation was doing nothing for him, he decided, stifling most of his vanity. He could wake the young master, but Sasuke was too weak to go after him now. Then again, he could go himself, knock the boy out and bring him back with out a fuss.

But then again…..

Where would be the fun in that? Smiling grimly, Kakashi stretched upwards, before dissipating in a faint grey dust. He was tired, and well fed and needed to sleep. He did not lie down next to his master. Because they did not have that relationship, and besides, he did not want to be near him when the boy awoke to find Naruto gone.

It was hours later, and darkness clawed at the horizon, the moons macabre grin a startling impersonation of malice. Sasuke came awake, suddenly, his eyes snapping open to find himself alone and put to bed.

"Kakashi…" Of course the older man had tucked him in but not stayed. Of course.

He swung his legs out of bed, and followed them towards the door bridging his room and Naruto's. Quietly, so as not to wake the other boy, he opened the door and peeked in. Inside was darkness. So moving stealthily across the floor, Sasuke approached the bed. He was only a few feet away when he realised something was wrong. Moving quicker now, he approached the bed to find it flat, made, without Naruto or an imprint to show he had been here. "Naruto?" Sasuke searched the room, the bathroom, but his chakra told him what he already knew. Naruto wasn't here. Sasuke felt something fluttering in his chest, like a caged bird. Clenching his fists he used his chakra to scan the rest of the castle grounds. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! HE wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere. Panic ran through his veins. "Naruto…"

Kakashi awoke to a scream. It was a very precise scream and not one he was used to hearing this side of peace. IT translated roughly to, I-am-scared. The moment he had heard it, Kakashi had sat bolt upright in bed and had opened his eyes to find that while his mind was pleasantly dozing, his body had reacted. Throwing his clothes on and grabbing his weapons. He was dressed and ready for combat by the time Sasuke ran in and jumped on him. There was a tangle in mid air. Somewhere in Kakashi's sleep addled brain the thought 'Well, this will turn out to be more trouble than it's worth' appeared briefly, before his head hit the ground and for a second, there were no thoughts at all. HE recovered to a string of babbling he initially guessed to be delusions. But no, he told himself, my delusions never talk that fast. My delusions never talk at all, and usually they're a lot curvier and more seductive. Not that Sasuke was to his own oblivious mind, not trying. With his legs straddling the older man, the calm and very detached Kakashi thought, 'If I were a little younger, and a lot more gay…'

"KAKASHI! Kakashi, he's gone. Kakashi. I don't know…Kakahsi. Where is he? Where? TELL ME!"

Kakashi was not used to being shaken by his collar. It was rather novel.

He sat up on his elbows to look at Sasuke who was now glaring at him out of tearstained window panes.

"Yes, Sauske. I do believe we have an appointment. How silly of me to forget."

The raven haired youth looked rather shell shocked.

"And you seem to have forgotten your chess board. Never mind. Shall we use mine?"

Sasuke….dimly…..nodded. Kakashi took his hand and led him to the board.

"Now what has happened so far?"

Sasuke arranged the board, setting out players. He placed his own black king in the centre of the board and drew form his side, a black knight. He held it in the air, and then placed it to the side of the board, alone.

"I can't find him, Kakashi." Sasuke said in a dull lifeless tone.

"He's run away."

Sasuke nodded mutely.

"Why does this affect you so much?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Well…..If I were you..." Kakashi thought, I would already have the blonde writhing beneath me. But that's not here nor there, is it?

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Sauske?"  
"Why did he run away?"

"I'm not sure, Sasuke." Kakashi said with the perfect and calm face of a born liar. He added, because he was rather cunning and more than a little cruel, "Perhaps he's run away to your brother."

That, had all the affect of dropping a lit match in a box of explosives.

When Sasuke had left, Kakashi took the time to puzzle over the little black knight piece. If Sasuke noticed Naruto's piece transforming form a pawn to a knight, he certainly didn't show it.

**

* * *

**

There. Now how was that. Can you guess what I changed about Kakashi? Yes? No? Review and tell me. I'm always willing to be impressed by the astuteness of my readers. Review. Do it if you are an amzing person / dolphin / fangirl.

(Circle the one most apllicable)


	10. What neither will admit

Hello….again.

**Well, after all those reviews I had to update so there. Or here. I'm not sure.**

**Slatedfox, you disabled your private message feature so how am I ever going to reply to all your questions? Gah. Toothbrush fan girl, thank you again for being so enthusiastic, as well as all you other randoms who review my work. You are all rather excellent. And for all those who didn't see the change in Kakashi, (Toothbrush I think you're the only one who didn't snap, lol) I hope this chapter explains things a little more. Big bad fox appears, LOVE.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: What neither will admit.

In the woods, there was sound. Lots of little sounds, that combined together to make one, BIG, sound. It surrounded him, Naruto, and it was almost enough to drown out the sound _inside. _The sound that was plaguing him and raising the beast within him.

**Little foxling. How pathetic you are.**

Shut up, Naruto thought irritably.

**So pathetic. And why? Because your heart sings for a man who is already in harmony with someone else? I weep for you, foxling. Truly.**

Shut up, Naruto thought again, completely dead pan. It had begun to rain while he was running and he had sought shelter in the crook of a tree, his legs brought up to his chin. Shut up, You don't understand.

**No foxling. I am afraid you don't understand. Why are you so sad? Hmmmm? Can you tell me that?**

Naruto thought for a moment and contented himself with, Shut up. You don't know.

**Ah. I see. **

After that, there was only silence. Intercepted by the faint dark chuckling of a large fox.

Sasuke was furious. Before he had been sad, terrified for Naruto's safety and well being. But at the thought of Naruto in another mans arms, all that sadness. That sorrow. Had turned to bile in his mouth. And pure, undoubting fury is what remained. What reason had Naruto to run away from him? Had he not been a generous master?

Had he not been a good friend?

And more?  
Why had he run? Naruto, you absolute bastard, when I find you I'm going to…

A thousand responses ran through his head.

…_.Hurt you…_

…_Kiss you…_

…_Hold you…_

…_Kill you, you fucking bastard…._

…_How dare you…_

…_How dare you…_

…_Hw dare you leave me! LEAVE ME!..._

Sasuke packed light, which is to say he brung no rations, no water, no shelter. What he did bring however was a large net, a bottle of knock out pills and several weapons for bludgeoning. He mounted up and turned quickly in his saddle to nod a short goodbye to his Moon shadow.

Kakashi returned the nod with a languid wave.

Sasuke left.

Naruto turned off. That was the only way to describe the lifeless eyes he gave the world. The soft parted lips. The dulled senses. He didn't hear the thundering hooves or feel the dark coil of ice blue and colt black chakra, searching, searching, searching. He never felt it touch him, cradle him, and entrap him. Moments later, the sound of hoof beats got louder. He did not hear them. He was listening to an inner music of shadows and long, piercing notes. He didn't feel it when he was roughly pulled along by his collar. Nor did he feel the mud on his legs, as he was dragged along the ground. He did however, and this brung him out of his trance, remember the faint scent of something strange and odd and pleasing. He did however, recall the feel of fingers on his skin. And even if he hadn't, the round house punch that connected with his face, certainly would have put a few things straight. He awoke behind his eyes to see an almost ironic sight. Sasuke standing above him.

Only where was the umbrella? The shock collar? Where was Sasuke's constant calm and cutting remarks. Naruto, who pain could no longer touch, it pitied him so, opened his arms to the words he thought would follow. And was surprised when it was fist instead. And then an elbow. And, ow, what the fuck Sasuke?

He put his hands up, mostly to defend himself but also to try and stop the raven haired boy from hitting him.

It didn't stop him, mostly it just made him angrier

"Sasuke? What the- stop it. Stop it you bastard!" Naruto said tackling Sasuke's legs so they were sprawled with Naruto on top. Sasuke quickly moved to correct this. Kicking Naruto and turning so he was on top.

"Sasuke what are you doing. Ow! Stop that! What the-ow!...OW!" Sasuke stilled momentarily, breathing hard, his hands still pinning Naruto to the ground. He wasn't thinking. HE had found Naruto's chakra and had come with out thinking. Struck with out thinking. He was just so _angry_.

"Naruto…" He said, biting out the words. "Why…?"

Naruto stopped stock still, noticing something he'd been to blinded by pain to notice before. Trailing down Sasuke's usually always calm and composed face, were tears. Blood hot and streaming.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the boy beneath him. "Why did you leave me, Naruto?"

Naruto gulped. He hadn't wanted to answer that question, because he didn't know.

**Don't lie, foxling.**

He ignored that thought. He didn't know. He wouldn't, he refused to, he couldn't acknowledge knowing. Because the real reason, the actual reason he was so mad, was impossible. Absolutely impossible. Why would the thought of Kakashi and Sasuke, ARGHHHH! He could harldy think it.

Yes. Why would that make him mad? He turned his face to the side, refusing to admit what he could barley think. He aid gruffly, "I don't know. I just…did."

"…Liar." There was a thud, as Sasuke's fist connected with Naruto's face, then everything went dark for the blonde.

* * *

Sasuke kicked the boy once more, in a last spurt of rage, before lugging him up and tying him to his horse with the net. The ride back was longer than he expected or cared about. All that mattered was that Naruto was back. Later, and he knew this for a fact, he would regret his action. Regret hurting Anruto. But right now all he could feel was a deep relief at having the boy back. And you are back, Sauske thought withholding tears. Because it was one thing to leave withous any reason, it was another rto lie about it. That htougth prickled Sasuek all the way back to the castle. Why had Naruto left? What was so terrible that he hadn't told him. He gave instruction for the boy to be put to bed, in his room. He wasn't going to take the chance of the boy escaping again. With that, he trudged up the stairs, wet and muddy and bruised. He was tired, and all he wanted was a little peace. But before that…

He steeped into his MOonshadows room and felt the familiar coil of the grey haired mans arm tighten around his throat. "moon shadow?" Sasuke said lifting one eyebrow.

"My apologies lord."

Sasuke shrugged. Kakashi was just wary, but a war would do that to you.

"Naruto is hurt."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to lift an eyebrow in question. Sasuek shook his head.

"Please. No questions. I'm just…tired. Call her, if you will?"

"Her, your lord? Surely you're not referring to _that_ woman?"

"Please."

Kakashi hesitated….and then nodded.

"Is that all sir?"  
"Yes, I…" He fell, his eyes closing as he went.

Kakashi moved, catching the boy in his arms and staring at him. Searching his features for a string or consciousness. No. Nothing. Safe in the belief that his master was unconscious, and could not hear of see him, Kakashi lifted the boy up in his arms and carried him to a piece of rather unremarkable wall. He gave it a kick, and a passage opened. It was narrow, but well lit, and Kakashi stepped into it readily enough. The moon shadow had been told about these secret passages by the last king. If any one knew about them, it would mean death for his lord. And that, he could not risk.

After a few turns, and more walking, he arrived with his bundle and placed it in bed. Tucking it in, as always. It was funny, Kakakshi had never usually been this parental. But the young lord had changed him. He remembered. He never thought of the night he was turned. It was all rather morbid and quite dramatic. He remembered blood, a lot of it, and several things that may have once been human beings. He remembered Sasuke's father, that raven lord himself, killing the Scorn he had come to think of as, well, not family. And not friends, certainly. But…associates, he supposed, or rather attractive (by no means surpassing himself) servants. He had been newly changed and he had yet to feed from a blood source. Seeing him, gasping for death, the raven lord had crouched over him, his dark eyes penetrating.

"Kakashi…"  
He couldn't speak. His throat was dry with thirst.

He didn't know why the old man did what he did, but that night he drank, and the blood of the Uchiha clan suffused with his own. He was born, he was new, and through the blood, he was tied now. Tied.

He didn't resent Sasuke, nor did he resent the mans father. Of course it would have been nice to know that with out the blood of a powerful ninja such as the Uchiha clan, he would die, but hey, those were the breaks. It's not like he hardly needed to feed from the young lord. Fort nightly, really. He only ever needed extra blood for _one _thing, and that he could take form his partner at the time. The blood kept his body going. The energy form his lord kept his spirit from dying.

All in all, a wonderful state of existence.

He smiled. Because sometimes, briefly, there were times when he actually believed that himself.

* * *

There was a call, she answered it.

"You know who this is."

It wasn't a question so she didn't bother answering.

"He needs you. He…." Kakshi chose his words carefully. "Something precious has been broken."

She stirred at this. Remembering the young boys supple, over all _fragile_ flesh.

"Go on." Her husky morning voice said, ellicting shivers across the mans skin.

"When will you be here?"

"Close your eyes and dream of me. Isn't that usually how I appear before you?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Soon, Moon shadow. Soon."

"Good," Kakahsi said, hanging up on the woman. He didn't want her to come. Not really. That insipid, annoying, gorgeous, irritating woman.

He felt a thrumming within him that had nothing to do with the current turmoil of emotions within him and everything to do with his duties.

He dissipated and reappeared in front of his master.

It might surprise you to know how very far away he was form the castle when he did this.

* * *

**Isn't he lovely? I don't know, man. I'm becoming more attached to him. Kakashi that is. I'm not sure why so many of you dislike him. Care on explaining? Well, any way. As you can proabably tell, I am enormously vain ad update more when I get reviews, so. review people. Do it. Not because I'm awesome (thoughI am), or because I am extremely attractive (and I am that too), but becuase you are all wonderful generous people who, despite that, like indulging in pervy sasunaru actvities. **


	11. The day we suffered, alone and together

**To the people who make me smile, and at times puzzle, and always laugh. Yes, reviewers this is for you. I am not sentimental, attractive, honest, kind, yes, but not sentimental. So I'm not going to say how funny I think you all are. Nope. Not going to mention it. **

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**I did.**

**But then I just enjoy being with myslef in general. I'm rather amiable.**

Chapter ten: The day we suffered, alone and together.

_He was running._

_As fast as he could, with no destination and no idea of where he was. He saw simply running. He could see, blearily, that there was something in front of him. He raced to catch up to it but every time he thought he was getting close the thing would change directions, double back, and he'd be left alone again. He wanted to stop. His legs were tired. Tired of chasing something he couldn't name or clearly see. But something told him to keep going. To keep chasing. He didn't breathe. This was a dram, so he didn't need to. But if this had been real. He would have taken a BIG breath, sighed, and ran on. _

* * *

Sasuke's dreams were far less abstract. Standing above him was his father, the raven haired monolith that blocked out the sun. Sasuke did not speak to the man. He had no words to say. No, he merely listened as the behemoth ranted at him.

He had to admit, for a piece of his own imagination, the likeness was remarkable.

He was rather impressed with himself.

"Stupid boy!" Why'd you have to go and hit him for? Baka! Dobe! Teme!"

Sasuke gave him cold, bored eyes.

"You're an idiot. What did you think would happen, if you beat him, knock him unconcience na dthen dragged him back here. Do you think he'd be happy?"

Sasuke glared. "I refuse to argue with figments of my imagination."

"I'm your father!"

"No." Sasuke said, "You're not. My father is dead. You're a picture I created to torment me with guilt for what I've don't to Naruto. And I get it. I do. Leave."

Sasuke's father/ figment was not to be deterred. He glared daggers at the boy and Sasuke had to constantly remind himself that this was NOT his father. He shuddered, still, just a little bit.

"What will you do, boy? If he wakes up and hates you?"

Sasuke didn't speak.

"You know. You're brother would have known what to do with the boy."

Sasuke bit at that. He couldn't help it, he struck out and was surprised to hit solid flesh.

"Weak." Sasuke's father/ figment said picking him up by the scruff of his neck and throwing him into the inner wall of his mind. "And stupid."

* * *

Kakashi did not dream. He lay awake, spooned into the body of his lover, thinking darker, more lucid thoughts. His body still ached in the good way it can after sex and he smiled in the dark, enjoying the brief reprieve that the night sometimes provided.

He turned so he could stare at his partner in the dark, something he very rarely did.

Women, he knew. Their scents, their smiles, their hidden touches and looks. No women had fascinated him like this. Not since that one.

The boys face was calm, untroubled. His usually guarded, sly expression was gone. Now he looked younger. His dark eyes were closed and his vibrant hair was still plastered to his scalp with sweat.

So beautiful.

_So his._

His? He questioned himself. Since when had he ever been interested in _keeping _his lovers. Having, yes. Using, oh most definitely. And frequently. But no, not keeping.

He traced the boys jaw with a finger.

"What have you done to me, Master?"

The boys eyes opened and he smiled, a small, genuine smile.

"Kakashi…" He said snuggling into the mans chest. "I'm glad you came tonight." He laughed, "I mean…not that way…you know…"

"Yes." Kakashi said wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "I'm glad too."

* * *

Sasuke awoke, rubbing his face. He had fallen out of bed and it still smarted.

He did not eat breakfast, not even at the maids insistence.

He had only one motive. Helping Naruto.

He opened the door to his room and went to him, so he stood at Naruto's bed. He looked good. Kakashi had told him he wasn't that bad. A few broken ribs, a bruised head, and, strangely, his chakra was blocked. It was that last part that scared him. While his chakra was out of commition, Naruto couldn't change into Kitsune-kun so his wound would heal at mortal slowness.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said pulling up a stool and sitting down next to the sleeping boy.

"Naruto, you baka. Why did you run away? I would have given anything if you…"

He stopped to wipe his eyes. He was crying…god maybe his fathe- figment had been right. Maybe he was weak. And it was Naruto that made him weak, Naruto that made him strong, and sad, and happy, and momentously angry.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry. Please…come back to me."

* * *

_He heard a voice. "Naruto….Come back to me."_

_He looked up at the sky above him, wondering. "Sasuke?"_

_The thing in front of him stopped, and he caught a flash of blue. He looked back. It was waiting for him. "Are you waiting?" He asked._

_The thing nodded._

"_Okay." Naruto said running after it. _

Kakashi was dressed and very, very sated. He resisted the urge to grab the boy on the dais in front of him and just do him, right there.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How is your…other young lord?"

Kakashi heard the question. What his master waned to know was whether his other young lord and he were together, as they were. He didn't answer it though. He liked to see people struggle. It made him smile.

"Fine. He has chosen a new precious thing."

He knew he didn't imagine the flash of pain that cut across his masters face. He wished he did.

"Oh?" His master's voice was just a touch unsteady.

"Indeed. He is quite infatuated with him."

"Him."

"Yes?"

"I had thought from his reje- reactions. That he was not _that way."_

Kakashi contemplated his response. On one hand, he had just had excellent sex with one of his employers, a boy who he could might, maybe, possibly sort of have feelings for. On the other hand that boy was a cruel and evil bastard who was easily infatuated and already in love with Sasuke. He weighed these options carefully in his mind.

And then threw them away.

"Perhaps," he said carefully, "Anyone can change. For the right person."

His master gave him a very pointed look before walking out of the room without a word.

* * *

She stood up, and realised quickly that this was in fact a grievous _mistake_. In fact doing anything after being so heavily inebriated the previous night was a bad idea. She stared out of very bleary eyes and tried to remember how her feet worked. She was an S classed, scarlet scroll classified, top medic ninja. Surely she could remember how to work her own feet? She tried, in vain, for a few moments.

No, she decided finally, she couldn't.

She remembered the call from last night. So, Kakashi sensei wanted her back huh? Well, that bastard could wait for all she cared. But Sasuke, she rather liked Sasuke.

And hitting on that dark cloud may even piss off Kakashi a little.

She smiled to herself.

And realised that she had a cure for not being able to control her feet. She crawled to her dresser drawer and grabbed her lighter and her pack of cigarettes. She lit one, stuck it in her mouth and inhaled. Ah, that's better.

She blew out a smoke ring A smoke square. A smoke dragon. Damn, she was getting good at this.

"Hey blossom! Get up! It's time to go!"

She groaned and walked to her window. She leaned out so she could see the blue haired woman glaring up at her.

"Fuck off, you bitch!" She yelled back.

"Blossom. If you don't get here right now…" The woman tapped her foot as she thought. "I'll confiscate your drug money."

Right, she thought swinging her legs out of the window. To hell with that.

"Blossom!" Hinata yelled as her friend fell from the third story window.

And landed on her feet, completely unfazed.

HInata glared, angry that she had ever been concerned.

"Show off." She said as her friend continued to walk towards her.

"Prude."

* * *

**Oh, I am so intelligent. Shout out to Toothbrush, Slated fox, always aftermath, that person who doesn't leves his/her name, that random, and all you other peoples who love me but are to shy to say it. Once again, reveiw.**

**Not just for me you understand. For every one. Every one should know how much you love my work.**

**Ah, and I would also like to know what you want to happen next. Your faveroute characters. Review.**


	12. An arrival, a meeting and an awakening

**This has become an addiction. Serentity, slatedfox, toothbrush girl, that guy who's a dolphin. Thank you for reviewing. But thanks to you I'm so interested in updating I can no longer do homework. **

**Normally I wouldn't care of course. I am so far above homework, I'm floating. But I think I'm developing some sort of fan girl rleated sickness, in which I case I am faced with two problems. One, is it contagious? And two, how can I give it to the teacher pets in my class? I refuse skin conact on principle. As much as I wnat them to catch fanfic I dont want to catch nerd. Any suggestions? **

**I'm getting off topic. Read this chapter. It's...revealing i suppose. And review. Of course.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: An arrival, a meeting and an awakening

She was not fond of the open road. Sitting with her head tilted down and her hat drawn low, she grumbled to herself.

"What was that, Blossom?" Hinata said stirring the reings.

"Nothing. Remind me why I'm sitting in a horse drawn carriage."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Because we're constantly travelling. We have loads of stuff that you're always adding to. Because I like horses."

Sakura grumbled, "I like small boys but we don't have one of those."

"Excuse me Sakura?" Hinata said.

"Nothing," she said reaching into the bag at her feet. She pulled out her pack of cigarettes. "Got a light?"

* * *

They arrived at the castle near dark, and Hinata went to stable the horses.

"You go on. He's probably waiting for you."

Sakura nodded, waving. "See you in ten."

The castle had changed since she'd last been here. It had grown several add ons and looked newer, mor elived in. She found the grand staircase and used her chakra to search out for her patient. If it was a sickness there would be multiple patients but there was only one. And Sakura halted on the steps when she felt it coil around something strange and familiar. It was Naruto.

But there was a difference, the chakra that filled Naruto's body, the chakra that flooded, consumed and caged him, wasn't his.

Because last time she checked, Naruto's chakra wasn't so absolutely DEMONIC.

* * *

_He had found a lake. The thing he was chasing sat on the water in the centre of the lake, staring at him. "What are you?"Naruto asked._

_The thing did not answer. It held out one hand and gestured him to come forward. Naruto looked at the water before him. It was a clean still ake, perfectly serene. But as he watched it he saw black tendrils of darkness weave out of the thing and spread across the lake. Tainting it. Darkening it. _

* * *

Sasuke did not sleep or eat. He refused meals and he refused comfort. He still continued with the necasary duties that need be done. But he did nearly nothing else. He sat by Naruto, he held the boys hand, he spoke to him and pretended the blonde could hear him. Only once did he seek comfort, but his Moon shadow was absent. And he returned to Naruto's room and kept his sorrow in a box by his bed.

He was not there when the doctor arrived. He had conceded, finally, after three days, to eat while his staff of maids watched him.

"I really don't think this is necessary." Sasuke said looking at the plate.

The maids glowered.

"I'm really fine." Sasuke said, staring at the offending piece of cheese cake.

"Please…." Ino said biting her nails.

Sasuke sighed and took the tiniest spoonful he could. He held it up to his mouth and thought about Naruto. How he couldn't eat. How he was weak, and maybe dying and…

He put the spoonful down. "Really," He said looking at the disbelieving girls in fornt of him, "I'm fine."  
There was a sound. And then they cried.

Sakura sat in front of Naruto and watched the demon fox energy writhe in and out of the boy. It was holding him. Containing him within this coma, why she didn't know.

Taking a breath she placed a hand on the boys chest, channelled her chakra and PUSHED.

* * *

**I had not expected company**

Sakura was sitting on the ground, staring up at a huge gate. Behind the gate she could just see the beginnings of something huge and dark. Two eyes the colour of polished garnets glared out at her. There was the sound of a thousand swords unsheathing and her world narrowed down to an approaching crescent moon.

In the back of her mind something was screaming.

And she relaised that the white glow like a downturned thumbnail was in fact the demon foxes _smile_.

She shivered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. You are the demon fox."

**Indeed. And you are Sakura. Such a pretty name.**

"I think you know already." Sakura said refusing to give in the urge to cringe, "Naruto is hurt. And you're keeping him that way."

The fox laughed.

**Silly mortal girl. I am perhaps helping the boy more than you know. Certainly it is more than he deserves.**

"Still. I think it would be best if you unbound him. He's getting weaker. He'll die if he's not released. You'll die."

**I am not afraid. My motives may be twisted but my plan is without flaw.**

"I don't understand you".

**Nor should you. I am a monster, according to your labelling. To understand me would be to admit monstrosity within ones self. **

"Please. Let him go."

The fox thought on this and then smiled.

**He is about to make the choice.**

_It was to dark. He oculdn't see the bottom. The thing gestured him forward. He had run so far._

_For what? For something he didn't know?_

_For something he couldn't catch?_

_**The choice is yours, foxling. But either way I cannot continue to keep you in this state of philosophy. The mortal coil must be wound again.**_

"_I don't understand"._

_The fox in front of Naruto was smaller and stood on his hind legs, his arms crossed, leaning against a wall. _

_He sighed with dramatic patience._

_**I don't expect you too. Choose foxling. Either way you will wake. But with a choice comes a knowing. Or a forgetting.**_

_Naruto took one last look at the ink black lake in front of him and the gestruring figure sitting on the water._

_He chose._

_And stepped backwards. Into his life._

_He thought he heard, in the blurred onslaught of memeory, a voice._

_**Wrong choice, foxling.**_

Naruto gasped, and choked. He sat bolt upright in bed and was blinded. Franatically, he searched for something, anything, anyone.

"Please?" His voice was weak, his throat was dry. He found a hand. An arm.

He blinked a couple of times and looked into a pair of large, pretty eyes and wild pink hair. She was beautiful.

**Wrong choice foxling** echoed in his head like a recording stuck on repeat.

"Ugh….?"

"It's me Naruto. It's Sakura."

"Sakura…" He fell back, head lolling as he turned form Naruto to Kitsune-kun.

Sakura was relieved to see the familiar orange energy flood the boys body. She remembered the dominating fox demon, his presence all around her. He wasn't like she expected. He was practiced, and…polite.

Completely twisted.

But cordial.

She shuddered. She hoped, prayed, that she would never meet him again.

And in the back of her mind, the screaming part said in whispered sobbing tones, "we will. We will. Oh god, we will."

Sakura mentally punched this part of herslef in the face. Shut the fuck up, she thought.

* * *

Kakashi ran a hand down the woman's side, eliciting a delicious trail of goose bumps across her skin, even in sleep. He looked at the piercing on her neck and those of the other three women in his bed. Nice.

He was completely satisfied in his carnal urges now. So grinning, he crept out of bed, wiped the blood off his mouth and looked around for his pants.

His master had been unbearable. Testy, impatient, snappish. He had been on edge all night, no doubt contemplating Sasuke's recent switch to men. Not that it was permanent. Or even completely sealed yet. Of course Kakashi hadn't said any of that. As much as his master's activities concerning Sasuke bothered him, his nature begged him to let his master stew in his own misery. So he had drowned his feelings in skin hunger and pleasure. And he was, if not happy, content.

He had found a pair of skin tight pants and threw them on. For a moment his new feelings for his master were lost. He smiled.

Feelings were contemplated. Difficult. He remembered the last person he had allowed himself to care for. To love.

And he quenched that moratorium in its bud. No. He wouldn't remember. He'd rather drown in the sorrows of his new feelings then return to the misery of his old one.

Which reminded him. He hadn't returned to his young lord in days.

He walked to his own bedroom and there he found waiting for him a letter. It was addressed to him by his master. He opened it by ripping the side with his nail.

The message was quick, conscise, and completely aggravating.

It said:

Kakashi

I am going to see Tsunade.

I believe I still harbour feelings for Sasuke.

I am sorry if this inconveniences you.

He hadn't signed it, he had expected Kakashi to know who it was from. In a way it wasn't surprising. The boy had merely stated what Kakashi had already observed.

Rejected, again, before I had made my feeling clear, again.

He wondered if this was going to be an ongoing trend in his eternal life.

He sincerely hoped not.

* * *

Sasuke was walking form the courtyard back to Naruto's room when he saw her. The maids had all broken down and he had dismissed them all. "Go take a day off. This is stressing you."

"But what about you, young lord?"

"I am fine." There had been a few sniffs at this and the threat of tears.

"I promise I'll eat. Soon." They nodded as if they didn't believe him but left. He knew it was terrible, he didn't often like telling outright lies.

Sakura stared at him, but she didn't wait for him to speak. She didn't even begin with hello, or the normaly exchanged pleasantries.

She just pulled the cigarette out of her mouth, smiled, and said, "He's awake. He's alive"

Sasuke smiled in a dizzying way. And ran to Naruto's room.

Naruto. Naruto….

If there is a heaven. That's where Sasuke would have been at that moment. Ascending those steps to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sauske said throwing open the door.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't speak, he ran and threw his arms around the boy. "Naruto."

* * *

**I hav nothing to add. But I just did, din't I? Hmmmmm...**

**Review.**

**Worship me.**

**That's actually a few thing to add. Isn't it? Oh well. If I can't be grammatically perfect I'll just have to seetle with being heartbreakingly attractive and talented. Sigh...**


	13. The forgetting thing

**Did you know that you get fanfic alerts on your email? Cause I didn't. 200 messages. 200. And I relaised that loads of people whod didn't love me enough to review were adding me to their alerts list and faveroues list. Well, I was happy and dissapointed.**

**Firstly thank you all those who actually read this.**

**Secndly, what the hell man? Review my work. Dont make me set my toothbrush girl on you. She is skilled in the arts of the brush.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The forgetting thing

Naruto was afraid.

He was lost

And alone

And grasping for some one to hold onto.

He felt that persons name like smoke between his fingers and cried out in frustration. He awoke.

Naruto had no idea where he was when he woke up. He saw Sakura sitting with him, staring at him intently and a little of that panic dissipated. She was different to how he remembered her. Older. More of a woman and not the scared little girl that had sent him running after her. She smiled and that little action lit up her whole face. He didn't remember how long he had been asleep, or why Sakura was here. But something twisted in his heart and he smiled back.

"Naruto. You woke up."

He nodded. Wasn't that what people did after sleep? Sakura moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto froze in her embrace, blushing, unsure of where to put his hands. He had loved Sakura when he was younger and she had left.

Could she have come back to…

She leant back and stared at him hard. "I'd thought I'd lost you for a second, Naruto." She leant forward. Naruto didn't move an inch. Didn't blink.

And when Sakura pressed her chapped lips to his, briefly, all he could think about was that the ache he had since he had woken up. The strange longing he couldn't remember or couldn't place, was solved. It had to be. Because he couldn't rember who else he could have- a thought. A dark haired…figure…

He shook his head. In Sakura's arms he felt better. Not perfect, but better. He smiled against their pressed lips.

He couldn't remember why he had woken up feeling alone, but it didn't matter.

**Wrong choice foxling.**

* * *

Sakura walked down the stairs feeling better. She saw Sasuke, walking towards her, not noticing. And waited for him at the stairs. He looke dup when they were about three feet away and she didn't bother with leasntries. She knew they would only be wasted. Instead she smiled and said, "He's awake. He's alive."

Sasuke smiled and it rubbed the sleep, the guilt, out of his eyes. He ran past her and she felt like she could grab hold of his love, it felt tangible and real. She continued down the stairs.

Naruto was unsure.

He usually wasn't.

Or was he?

He couldn't remember.

He had awoken and flet like he was missing a part of himself.

Sakura had been there.

She made him feel a little better.

But he wasn't…..complete.

What was missing? He knew it had some thing to do with the memories he couldn't seem to find.

What wasn't he remembering?

Sasuke opened the door and ran in, throwing his arms around the blonde boy.

Naruto was to shocked at first to reply. He was hit by sadness, and joy and a nostalgia that threatened to roll over him.

"Naruto…"  
"Sasuke?" Naruto said, voice shaking.

Sasuke pulled back quickly to watch the other boy. He was nervous, and panicky, but he was fine. Helathy. Thank god.

Sasuke sighed, leaning his head against naruto's chest.

"Sasuke. What the hell? What am I doing here?"

Sasuek looked up. "You don't remember?"

"Nah. I remember chasing something in my dreams. And bits and pieces. But every things fuzzy."

Sasuke's look hardened.

"And I woke up feeling like I was so sad. But Sakura was there. And…" He blushed a little. "She kinda kissed me. Do you think she likes me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's look darkened to a shade only found in deep space.

"Really? She kissed you?"

"yeah. I can't remember. Only I think I might have used to like her. It all fits you know. Whenever I think about my memories there's someone there I can't place. Sakura just seems to fit."

"And this person. In your memories that you can't place, you used to like them?"

"I think so. But I can't remember. I know it sounds weird, but telling you is a huge relief. Like I've been wanting to do it for ages."

Sasuke had no words for the frustration, anger and pure joy he was feeling. On one hand he was surprised and pleased by this unexpected confession. On the other hand, Naruto didn't remember it was him, he thought it was Sakura. He wondered if killing the boy now, after feeling so guilty about his death, would somehow dismiss his point.

Naruto pressed his fingers to his lips. "my first kiss…"

That was it. Sasuke stood, bowed stiffly, and left.

* * *

"He doesn't remember." Sasuke said moving his bishop forward.

"The fact that you beat him?" Kakashi replied surveying the board. His masters moves were less refined somehow, more forceful and passionate. Very not him.

"Any thing Kakashi. He doesn't remember anything. Not his servitude, not me, not even our kiss."

Kakashi did not say what he was thinking. Why would the kiss bother you? It had been accidental, surely.

"He believes Sakura is the one he harbours feelings for."

Kakashi again said nothing. He moved a pawn. He did not want to talk about Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was a little confused but happy over all. All through the day he followed Sakura, to her annoyance and HInatas absolute delight.

Finally, as they were walking through the corridors, Sakura stopped and turned.

She was glaring daggers at him.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sakura…"

"Why are you following me?"

"I…think I love you. Yeah." He smiled loopily.

Sakura was not pleased. She nibbled at the cig in her mouth.

"Since when, may I ask?"

He smiled again, his eyes showed osme of that doubt he was currently trying to hide. "Since this morning?"

Sakura tilted her head to one side, took the cig out of her mouth and smiled. "Ah. Yes I see, love at first sight. Or first kiss?"

Naruto blushed.

"You are rather easy to read." She leaned in, "and very naïve if you think you love me". She inhaled on her cig and took his face in one hand, kissing him.

When she pulled back, Naruto was choking on smoke.

"Go find some one worthy of your love."

* * *

Naruto was feeling good. Sakura had kissed him twice, and as he walked away form the castle, towards the village, he hummed. Iruka sensei would be glad to see him. Oooohh, maybe he even had ramen!

* * *

"So he remembers nothing?" Kakshi said, confiscating yet another one of the boys pawns. Sasuke shook his head adamantly.

Kakashi had been leading up to this. These questions, and the first was the hardest.

"Why do you care?"

Sasuke started. "I…"

"Young master. Sasuke. Why do you care if he doesn't remember you? If he used to like you? If he loves someone else now? Why do you care."

Sasuke didn't speak. He was staring at his remaining pieces. His king stood beside his remaining knight.

Kakashi guessed that Naruto had gained another promotion. Knight.

"Young lord?"

Sasuke looked over the board and saw his black bishop. It had been taken, and he had forgotten that.

"He's forgotten everything."

"Sasuke?"

"He's forgotten everything," Sasuke said his eyes growing wide. He stood up quickly and was half way to the door when Kakashi called after him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't stop long, he turned and said, "Iruka! He's forgotten Iruka!"

And like that he was gone.

* * *

**Ooooooh! Cliff-hangery! Is that a word? Screw it, now it is. Oh, poor Naruto. Poor Sasuke. **

**Poor Kakashi. I know I may be the only one who feels bad for him since so far i've only portrayed him as a whore, willing to serve two masters, while probably spying on Sasuke, and just doing anyone on hand. But...**

**But you don't know his whole story! Gosh this sucks. I wish you loved him more. Review. **


	14. Revelation

**Who loves me? You do. Yes you do. yes you do.**

**Good boy/girl/dolphin.**

**Thank you for all of your excellent reviews. Toothbrush girl, I appreciate your efforts in trying to steal me the casts of Naruto. They are very shmexi, and next time you get caught by the jailers, I promise to help you escape. **

**Slated fox, you are a constant. An ani-kakashi constant but there you go. And with out you I'd probably make Kakashi a lto worse than he is.**

**Serenity, You review every chapter. Thank you. Your merciless neurotic tendancies make you more intersting as a person, I'm sure.**

**Lazy gaga, you either have good taste in names or bad spelling. Either way, it's all good.**

**people who review but dont sign their names, or give me one to use, thank you. Your mysteriosness is always apreciated.**

**Now read this, it's a moment I've been wondering how tp add ofr ages. This is not the end, people, it is revelation.**

Chapter thirteen: Realisation

Sasuke ran against the wind, the darkening skies and the ever lengthening shadows. He sent his chakra out in front of him like a net, trying to entrap the boy. If he had been thinking more logically, he would have thought to alert other people or at least take a horse. But he didn't. He wasn't thinking right.

All he could focus on now was Naruto. He remembered Naruto after Iruka's death. The boy hadn't been crushed; he had been devastated. Bits of him littered the ground around his house, parts of him he never found again.

Sasuke would die before he let Naruto feel like that again.

He was halfway through the forest when he saw the boy ahead of him. He had stopped, turning, probably wondering where the chakra force was coming from.

He turned around. "Sasuke?"  
Sasuke stopped a foot away from him, panting hard and red.

"Naruto…."

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Naruto…you can't go…"

"Huh?"

"You can't go home, Naruto. Iruka…."  
Naruto gave him puzzled eyes. "Iruka?"

Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes. Right now Naruto was happy. Unsure. Uncertain. Terribly deluded. But happy.

He hated being the crux of sorrow in that happiness.

I could let him go. I could let him find out by himself. If I tell him, he'll hate me.

His other thoughts, the thoughts that cared about the truth said, So be it.

"Naruto…you can't go home. Because Iruka isn't there. Naruto. Iruka's dead."

…..

"….Iruka's dead."

Naruto tilted his head to one side. "Iruka…"

**I have kept you safe from this foxling because I enjoyed your happiness. But the raven haired one is right.**

Wait. What?

**I give you back your memories, Naruto. Let it…free you.**

Fractions of memory.

A tall dark room. He had been made to stand in the tall dark room while they debated his fate. His hands clenched at his sides. He would not cry. He refused to cry in fromt of them.

Rain.

And a deep hole.

Watching the coffin fall into the ground. He had cried later, when he was alone, and no one could hear him. With Iruka's jacket pressed to his face, he tried to inhale the man and told himself it was going to be okay.

Waving good bye.

Being led into a narrow office.

Stifling. Tsunade sat behind the mahogany desk, glaring at the papers in front of her. Her face softened a little when she saw him enter.

Tsunade? What are you…

"Naruto. With no one left to care for you, and out ninja's stretched thin I've had to hand you over to any one willing and able to take care for you."

"What?"

"There were two people willing but one's request was much more…impressive."

"Tsunade!"

Screaming.

And crying.

And not crying.

Sasuke…..Sasuek I….

Shock collars, shopping, holding hands, almost kissing, Kakashi, moon shadow, Iruka, dead, dead, dead….Sasuke.

Naruto looked up, the memories settling back into a pattern he could follow.

Sasuke watched Naruto fall to the ground, grasping his head. The fox had wrapped him up in his own fierce red energy while Naruto writhed on the ground.

"Naruto!" He ran forward and tried to grab him but the chakra burnt his hand. He fell back, graping his hand. Naruto…

He didn't know how long he waited. It felt like an eon when Naruto finally stood up, his cheeks streaked with pink tears. Sasuke longed to run to him. To throw his arms around the boy and tell him it was okay. That every thing was going to be okay. But he waited, on his back in the grass, looking up at him.

Naruto stood there. He was sad, and he was angry, and he just wanted to hurt something. But Sasuke, Sasuke had come after him hadn't he?

So did he forgive the bastard for knocking him unconscious?

Hell to the no.

He glared and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. Surprisingly, the boy nly groaned and didn't move to defend himself. Naruto kicked him again, hard, and Sasuke winced. Naruto was puzzled. Why wasn't he fighting back. He sat down grumbling.

"That's for knocking me out."

Sasuke smiled. Stopped smiling. And then smiled again. "that's it?"

"Sure. It's not like you rape dme afterward. You didn't right?"

Sasuek blushed but shook his head.

"Yeah. See. Not that big a deal. And I did run away. I'm your servant."

"naruto. Thank you. I- thank you."

"you're welcome, you bastard." Naruto said smiling acidly.

"Naruto?"

"what?"

"You know if you're still feeling sad, you can tell me right?"

"I don't know what you mean." Naruto said sniffing.

"Naruto. You're still crying."

Naruto stopped. He traced a hand up his face and felt the unfamiliar tears. His lips wobbled and he sobbed, once, loudly, and jumped into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke wasn't afraid anymore.

Before he had been afraid. Afraid that Naruto would find out and be disgusted, and hate him. Afraid that he wouldn't return his feelings. But Sasuke realised, cradling the blonde boy in his arms, Naruto was really stupid. Like thick. Dumb, was what he was trying to say. Exceptionally foolish. Not very bright. Sharp as a marble.

Dim.

And easily led.

IT had happened recently. When Naruto had been hurt by those thugs, or runnig away from him, or dying. Sasuke had felt it, in his heart but he didn't want to admit it. Now he was certain about his feelings and he knew he could seduce Naruto. It would be hard, especially with Naruto being all the above listed things. But he could do it. He would.

He, he took a deep breath and readied himself for this thought, he loved Naruto.

There.

Naruto was getting calmer. When the boys sobbing died down he tilted the boys face upward, and prepared himself to do something he had wanted to do for a long, long time. "Naruto." He looked at the boy. Naruto was still sad, it showed in his face. He looked at Naruto and thought about just doing it.

But Naruto wasn't there yet.

He sighed and prepared to lie.

"Naruto. I'm going to kiss you as a friend, because you are sad and I am told this makes people feel better." He didn't mention how much he wanted to do it. He thought that would frighten the boy.

Naruto didn't respond.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed the boy.

He leaned back. "Did that help?"

Naruto nodded, blushing slightly. "Just as friends…"

"yes."

"You were just doing it for my health."

"yes."

"Sasuke?"

"yes?" Sasuke said.

"I'm still a little unwell."

Sasuke smiled and leant in for another kiss, a little less chaste, letting his lips press further and his tongue caress the outside edge of his mouth.

When he pulled back, they were both blush hot. Naruto looked up.

"Just as friends. And if you tell anyone I'll kill you. Not that this means anything."

"Of course." Sasuke said helping Naruto up. "Just as friends."

* * *

**Oh, Naruto. You sexy moron. review. Not just because I enjoy the worship but because every time you do a gay-hater is stuck in traffic with his broken radio playing george michael, "you gotta have faith".**

**Honestly.**


	15. A kiss between friends

**This is rushed, and I will apolagise. I'm sorry. And you will accept it. Thank you. Now read.**

**To all the reviewers, I am sorry I can't list you all but I am being threatened with ajandal at the moment, thank yo for your ever loving support. A brief message, toothbrush girl, Of course Ssasuek is like that. Total deuche. Aal he wants is NAruto and a dark room.**

**Figures. Thank you all. You are immensly loved. In a non-lezbian, I'm still attractive way. **

* * *

Chapter fourteen: A kiss between friends

Naruto fought the urge to finger his lips as he sat on the bed in his room. Naruto was never one for deep contemplation and most of his thoughts were along the lines of

"_Ramen, ramen, damn-Sasuke-to-hell, where's some ramen, do I smell ramen?"_

anyway.

But just lately his thoughts had been a lot more complicated. And it seemed they had developed a quiet theme. For instance during breakfast he had caught himself sneaking glances at the raven haired prince and very quietly but fervently thinking,

"_Look at me. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me…"_

He had snapped out of it as soon as he realised but by then Sasuke had looked up, caught him staring and smiled.

Damn bastard. So what? Could he read thoughts now?

Naruto's face went ashen. Had he learnt to read thoughts?

Oh god, no.

**Don't be silly, foxling. I'm the only one who can read your thoughts.**

But he acts as if he knows what I'm thinking all the time!  
**That, **The demon fox said, inner voice tinged with amusement, **is because mortals are books, Naruto. And you are a large print picture book.**

What?  
**You're easy to read.**

What? I am not! Naruto thought about it for a while. It did, kind of, make more sense than Sasuke developing psychic powers.

Can you teach me how to hide my thoughts?

**No. That would take forever. But I suppose I could teach you to read others.**

You know, for a demon fox bent on destroying all of man kind, you're kind of nice. Why are you helping me anyway?

**What else do you expect me to do? Play table tennis? I have to find some way to spend my eternity, Naruto.**

But you're still planning on killing thousands of people once you're free right?

**Oh. Of course.**

Perhaps contemplation was catching.

Kakashi sat in a large, airy room overlooking the ocean. He hardly ever came here now, what with affairs of state crowding his time. Not only did he have two masters to serve, but he was currently dealing with requests form the third ruler, current king of the hidden glass village and heir to the Mirror clan, Neiji Hyuga.

He opened up the letter he had received form the Mirror clans head and read, afterwards placing the letter open on his desk.

So, he still searched for his cousin, the true heir, Hinata. He remembered the small blue haired girl, always ducking behind objects and hiding. He tried to take him back to that day, years a go, when she and Sakura had left. For their own reason, together, refusing their ties to their village and their family. Their friends. Their obligations.

Hinata had left, he pondered, because of her arranged marriage to Neiji. Though it wasn't unusual for clans to inter-marry, Kakashi supposed the boy in question wasn't exactly a catch either. He was stoic, cold, dutiful and probably a lousy lay.

Why Sakura left, now that, was probably a train of thought it'd be better not to catch.

He riffled through his other letters. As a ninja he had ties to his village, Konoha. As a man he had ties to Sasuke and Sasuke's father through blood.

And as a vampire he had ties to his other master.

Who was he? Well, he reflected.

He was remarkable good looking. And smart. And athletic, and came form a good family with a legendary father and a legacy of his own coming along nicely. He had numerous lovers, copious amounts of money, several estates, and links to the most powerful men in the three kingdoms.

What were his flaws.

He thought for a very long time.

Nothing came to mind.

A stray train rambled through the decadent, dirt city of his inner mind. Out stepped Sakura, windswept hair moving across her face. He frowned.

He was selfish. And stupid when it came to her, he realised.

Was that why he was avoiding Sasuke's castle? Because he didn't want to, not even after all this time, face her?

Yes. He admitted.

Naruto was looking at Sasuke as the raven haired man read. Lately it took all he could do to stop staring. But this was good. Now at least he had an excuse to stare.

**See that hint of a smile in the left corner of his mouth. He knows you're watching him. **

So. Why doesn't he turn around and talk to me?

**He's enjoying the attention. But, look, his left arm is swinging? He'll turn soon.**

True to form, Sasuke turned. "What is it Naruto?"

"I…" Shit. What was he going to say? Fox. Help me please.

**No. I am a demon fox. And as bored as I am, some things are below even me. **

Please?  
**The other demons will laugh at me.**

Really?

**Of course not. I'd kill them. But they would think about laughing. **

"I?"

"I….I'm…."

"What's a matter, Naruto? Are you upset? Do you want me to comfort you?" He smiled. "Just as friends?"

Naruto blushed but found himself nodding. Sasuke slid out of his chair, seamlessly, with utter grace, and glided towards him. Naruto blushed hot in his own chair and sunk into his shoulders, regretting and anticipating the next moment.

Sasuek bent low over Naruto, breathing quietly. He pressed his lips to Naruto and felt the other boy shiver. When he didn't fell the boy pull back he opened his mouth against the blondes, letting his tongue press against the boys lips. Slowly, hesitantly, Naruto opened his mouth and they were both thrown into a world of….something. Heat, strangeness, passion. Sasuke moved forward, pressing the advantage, cupping the other boys face in one hand. Naruto kissed back, uncertain but willing. Is this what friends did? That last thought was blown away as Sasuek's tongue darted against his and he was lost, lost, lost.

Sasuke pulled back, smiling, a little out of breath. "Do you feel better?"

Naruto nodded heat flushing his entire body with an ache he couldn't name.

**Lust.**

Naruto recognised the term, but didn't know who he fox was applying it too. Right now, either would have fit.

* * *

**Aanswers.**

**Yes this is short and fluffy. So glad you noticed.**

**No. Naruto still thinks this is what friend do.**

**Yes, he's very dim**

**No I do not know when I'll be able to update next. I have exams and must study.**

**Yes. I cried when i found out too.**

**Know I'm not going to abandon you.**

**Yes. I ama attractive.**

**Good bye.**


	16. How do I feel about you friend

**So not much fluff in this one, but that's because this is a war people. And I'm rationing you. Don't worry. Next chapter I'm giving you a special dose of itachiness, which is like sexiness, but with more giggling. Oh itachi, you sexy, sexy freak. What shall we ever do with you? **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: How do I feel about you…friend.

Just as friends. Naruto was dim, but he wasn't _stupid_. And friends, real friends, didn't kiss each other. Not that he had many friends. Or any anythings. He fingered his lips, something he had been doing a lot lately. Sasuke…What do you mean to me?

He thought who he could turn to. Who he could talk to, without them thinking he was a total freak?

One name sprang to mind, but that was way to dangerous. He couldn't go back there.

Could he?

* * *

"Master." Kakashi said looking at the red haired boy. His young master was not as pretty as Sasuke but his startling green eyes, his vivid hair, were startling. Kakashi felt that familiar twist low in body and dealt with it by ignoring it. Just recently it seemed he had been willing to jump anything with a pulse these days. At least while he was having sex he had a clear concise goal. Now he stared at his master trying to suppress the urge while he watched him pace.

"Are you going to see him then?" Kakashi said finally.

The boy looked at him. It was a very pointed look. "I don't see why I should after you've told me how infatuated he is with Naruto."

Kakashi shrugged as if it didn't really matter to him. Truthfully, it really didn't.

The boy glared harder. "You don't understand." He said bitterly. "You've never wanted something so desperately it hurts. You've never craved something so badly it makes you wanna cry. Something you can't have and no one will give you. Something you can't even take for yourself. You plead, and you struggle, and"-

"nothing works." Kakashi said, tone flat. "Nothing works. Nothing helps. You lie awake in bed and you think about all the choices you could have made, all the fantasies play out in your head and it doesn't work. At all."

The boy looked at him. "You do know."

Kakashi nodded. Once. "Tell him. Otherwise you'll just continue reliving the past. You'll keep agonizing about the future and drinking or fucking away the present. You'll drown yourself because you don't want to breathe without him." Kakashi levelled the boy with a stare that could have made mountains weep. "Tell him Garra. Just tell him."

Garra shifted in his chair under Sasuke's cool black gaze. Just the feel of the other boys eyes roaming his skin was enough to make him feel hot al lover. He spoke, and tried to keep the breathy little faint out his voice.

"Sasuke…I love you."

Sasuek nodded. "I am aware of this."

Garra swallowed and felt Sasuke get ready to go into the I'm-rejecting-you-speech. He held up one hand, stilling the raven haired boy and trine not to trip over his suddenly very dry tongue.

"Sasuke. I love you. I have loved you for so long. You've rejected me so often, but always I had some strange perverse hope that you were playing hard to get. That eventually you would turn to me." He laughed without humour.

"But I understand now you harbour feelings for someone else. That you are in love with someone else." He had tried to avoid Sasuke's eyes but he looked up.

Sasuek was smiling, benevolently, and Garra thought he might break his resolve right now and fall to his knees begging for paradise lost. He swallowed his thoughts, his desire. "Sasuke I love you. But I…I don't want to anymore. I want to move on if you're not going to love you back."

"garra….Thank you."

He felt the raven haired boy slide his arms around him and stiffened. He hadn't expected this. Not form his beloved indifferent Sasuke. When Sasuke pulled back he was still smiling. "Garra. I'm so glad that we're both moving forward with our lives. It's funny. I was the one holding us both back." He shook his head. "Go and live without me, Garra. I'm broken. And I'm just learning how to fix myself."

GArra nodded confusedly and left, still tingling. As he walked towards his carriage he was left with a strange feeling. Of loss, and yet, imminent joy. He smiled.

And it was a smile like he had very recently seen.

* * *

Kakashi sat on Tsunade's desk staring at his nails.

"So you've been monitoring the boys?"

"On your orders hokage."

"And how are they developing?"

"Well. Sasuke's confronted his feelings and Garra had begun to move forward with his life. Neiji is still searching for his cousin."  
"Good. Kakashi. We can't afford a kingdom feud. Remember how the last one ended?"

"Yes." He gave her a very pointed look. "Do you remember how it began?"

Tsunade's expression didn't twitch but he thought he saw something like shame flow behind her eyes.

"The three kings are not like their predecessors. I've seen to that."

Kakashi nodded. He was probably the only person the old crow could talk to about the last war. He watched her, wondering whether their uneasy friendship extended into comforting when she laid a tentative hand on his thigh, eyes questioning.

He sighed and grasped that small hand in his, pulling her to him. He laid his lips against her quivering ones, slowing, relishing the sorrow dripping form her like rain.

"I hurt them. I didn't see how they were hurting, and laid them down, and…"

He sighed and pressed his lips to hers again, effectively silencing her.

He stroked her hair absently. "There will no be another war Tsunade. You've made sure of that."

He felt her smile against his cheek and whisper, "We did it. We did it Kakashi. You and I. My accomplice to this dirty secret. They mustn't know. Especially not Naruto."

"No. Especially not Naruto."

* * *

**Ooooooh. Suspensfull. Why not tell Naruto? Well the obvious reason is because he's an idiot. Right, well I did tell you to prepare for fluffiness in the next chapter. Remember. At the beginning of this . Well, right. Prepare.**

**Quick thanks to all those damn smexies who review. All those people who don't review are trolls who live under the bridge and head bang to nickel back. **

**Now. I don't want to say I'm awesome, because it's pretty much true, and you all already know it. And I'm not saying reviewing me would cure homophobia, cause it probably wouldn't. But who knows? You certainly wont. Not unless you review me. **

**Do it. You know you want to. **


	17. A story

**I promised fluff and I swear I'll deliver. But I forgot that this was important. Sorry. This is a story that simultaniouslt, isn't that a nice word? Yes. Simultaniously, tells the history of Naruto's village and how the three kingdoms were created. Yeah. I know this has nothing to do with either the manga or the anime. And what?**Chapter Sixteen: A story

* * *

The silver haired man sat in his own desk, in his own house, one of many, sitting and watching what he briefly allowed himself into thinking of as _his_ sea. The sea.

So calm and peaceful.

Sighing, he held the scroll in his hands and unrolled it. It was well oiled and weel taken care of. He read….

_Once upon a time_

Ah, yes. The beginning of begginigs.

_There were three great ninja. Two boys and one girl. Everything was wonderful. And after their training the three went their separate ways. The boys each became leaders of where they went, as did the girl. They did miss each other, and tried to keep in touch. One day, one boy found that the girl and the other boy were in love. _

_That was fine._

_But then the boys began to argue. About silly things. And they argued._

_And then they fought._

_And then, eventually, they warred._

_The girl was heart broken and ran away. After the smoke had cleared only the two boys were left and they looked at each other, and realised they hated each other and they had lost everything. One boy became a drunk…_

And a right pervert

_And the other disappeared. Into the dark woods._

Paedophile.

_And the girl, well, after the flames had died down the girl came back and rebuilt the kingdoms that her friends had destroyed. She made three. And gave them to the most trusted families. From her head quarters she acted as a shadow ruler, watching over the three kingdoms, trying to redeem herself for the pain she had not been able to stop. _

And her name had been Tsunade.

Kakashi was not fond of stories, especially those that had superficial candy-coated endings. This story was different, as it was not so much a story, as a nightmare recorded. Kakashi put it back carefully next to his other stories. His other nightmares.

There, was the one where he had been turned.

And there was the one where he had killed a lot of people.

And, oh that was a favourite, he had eaten a nun. Oh yeah. Good times.

Oh yeah, yeah, if he ever died, and that was a big and surmountable "if", he had no misconceptions as to where he was going after he died.

He was going to be one pretty devil, though.

* * *

**Short. I know. But don't be racist. Short people are nice to. Sorta. If you don't look at them to much, and keep your hands far away form their mouths. **

**Review. Because I am excellent beyond degree, angle and equilibrium.**


	18. Seeking

Chapter Seventeen: Seeking

Naruto awoke very early and walked towards his wardrobe careful not to make a sound. Sasuke was asleep in the other room and he could not know about this.

He dressed quickly, not bothering showering and opened his window. This, unknown to Naruto, triggered a series of small mechanisms. It turned gears, flipped levers, and signalled a small, very small sound device near Sasuke's bed. The raven head jolted awake and sat up, going from blissfully asleep to straight awake. "naruto." He said and went to the door adjoining their two rooms. He opened it in time to see the boy jumping out of the window and scowled. He was barely dressed, only in his boxers, but he didn't want to chance losing the boy. He, rolling his eyes, opened Naruto's closet and couldn't help groaning. The idiot only wore orange. He grabbed a pair of pants and put them on before jumping after Naruto. Really. Where did that baka think he was going?

Naruto disappeared into the woods, trying to remember where they were. He looked for anything like a pieace of paper on a tree or a rune. C'mon he thought. The one day I wanna get trapped and you- Suddenly his feet were yanked out form under him. He blinked several times. He felt himself be turned right way up and around, so he was looking at his captor eye to eye.

"YOU!" Naruto said glaring.

"ME!" Itachi said giggling. "Gosh Naruto. You're sucha pipsqueak." He demonstrated by throwing the blonde up and catching him in a tight hug. "But you'r much more cuddly that Kisame."

Naruto mumbled something against Itachi's chest.

"Hmmm, Naruto?"

"I said," Naruto glared, "Let go of me you bastard."

Itachi tilted his head, as if thinking about it. "Nope. Nope, I don't wanna. You are just to cuddly."

"Put. Him. Down." Sasuke said, a blade at his brother's neck. Itachi giggled. "Sasuke, you cutie. I didn't hear you". He dropped Naruto and turned, hands on hips.

"What's up jelly bean? I thought you HATED me."

Sasuke nodded. "I absolutely hate you and want you to die."

Itachi flipped him off, Sasuke didn't respond. "It's because I'm black isn't it?" Itachi said to no one in particular. Sasuke ignored him, instead going to Naruto. He touched the other boy tentatively and Naruto leant into that touch. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes. There was no way friends felt like this.

"Why di you come here?"

"I was looking for Kismae."

Itachi snapped around. "Kismae. What do you want with my lover?" He looked serious and his eyes burnt in warning.

"I just wanted to talk."

"yeah?" Itachi said looking from Anruto to Sasuke. "I just bet you would. Okay. Let's go."

Itachi lived in a cottage. Sasuke had tried to remember what paths they took, but couldn't. He thought his brother was using his chakra to camouflage or dull his senses. But what else did he expect from the sly bastard.

The cottage was small and pretty. The boys followed Itachi in, cringing when he called out , "Honey! I'm home!"

"itachi. What did I say about-" The words died on Kismae's tongue as he came out and saw the boys. Sasuke frowned. Naruto laughed out loud.

"OHMIGOD!" Naruto said pointing. "He's wearing a fricken apron!"

It wa shard to see the shark boy blush, but he did. Indeed, he was wearing a pink frilly apron that said, "Who's your mommy?" on it. If Sasuek had ever wondered about the smenatics of his brothers relationship. This, certainly put an end to it.

Kismae was holding a bowl of cookie batter and a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Naruto" he said.

"Oh. Sorry Kismae. I actually came to talk to you."

Kismae nodded, glaring over Naruto's head at Itachi. The look said, You couldn't have told me first, huh?

Itachi smiled back with a smile that said, not in a thousand years.

Kismae won the argument however with a glare that said, fine. No sex for you tonight.

Itachi started crying. "Sasuke….."

"I don't want to hear it. I hate you. I'm only here for Naruto."

"Actually Sasuke…" Naruto said fidgeting.

"What?"

"Sasuke. Go help your brother gather firewood. I'm sure he needs a distraction."

Itachi continued to cry. "SASUKE…"

"No." Sasuke said sticking his hands over his ears. "Go die. I'm looking for fire wood." Itachi ran after him.

"So Kismae said," making cookies. "What did you want to ask?"

"A lot."

"Really? Okay. What did you want to ask first?"

Naruto remained silent.

"Naruto?" Kismae said not turning around from his cookie mixture.

"I don't know how to say it. I'm…shy."

"Okay. Naruto. Let's play a game."

"Huh?"

"I'll ask you a series of questions and you have to answer with what you think first."

"Okay."  
"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Orange."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I love Sasuke. Does that mean I'm gay?"

There was silence. Naruto blushed and said, "Damn."

Kismae put the cookies in the oven and turned around. "Yes. You are gay."

Naruto looked down, saying, thought so. He looked back up again. "What do I do?"

Kismae gave him a look which he was completely oblivious too.

He sighed. "What to do about what? The physical or?"

"NO!" Naruto said and blushed. "I-I. NO! No, that's just, and from your experience, NO! NO, that's…thanks. No. no. Aren't you part shark? Don't answer that. No, I….thank you. No."

Kismae smiled toothily. "So what?"

"About…other things?"

"Tell him. Find out. Does he love you too, do you think?"

Naruto mumbled, "maybe, I don't know".

Kismae smiled. _Things had been so much easier with Itachi. There had been no awkwardness. No social confines. They had just been camping and Itachi had said, "You know. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you."_

_Kismae waited a while before saying, "Are you coming out to me?"_

_And Itachi smiled. He hadn't laughed much back then, only when they were together._

"_Then I suppose I love you." Kismae said._

"_Okay. Do you wanna have sex?"_

"_Not right now. I'm making cookies."_

Yeah. Things had been easier between them. He looked at the small blonde boy in front of him and smiled. "Tell him Naruto."

Sakura thrashed in her bed. She hated being here. She hadn't had a drink in days. And she was running low on smokes. Distressing she got out of bed and went to the balcony. It was cold out there and the wind was sweeping across her skin. She didn't hear a noise to signal his appearance. But she knew it. It was a taste in the air, a color to his smell. "Kakashi."

"Sakura."

There was a lot of silence between them. A silence that neither had tried to bridge. Kakashi tried now. "Sakura."  
"I forgave you, you know." She turned. When I woke up to find you gone. And a note saying you had paid my debt and transferred me to Gai's squad. Initially I wanted to kill you. I cried. A lot. And it took a long time to…to forgive what you did to me. But I forgave you, Kakashi I absolved you of guilt."

Kakashi looked down. "I didn't realise how you would react. You don't know how I felt after. Continued to feel."

"Yeah I do," Sakura cut in. "You used me. You screwed me and then realised that it felt wrong. So you tried to cover it up by paying me out like a hooker, and, thanks by the way. I never did thank you did I?"

Kakashi said nothing. "Sakura."

"Don't. I already forgave you. But don't expect me to want to be your friend."

Kakashi looked up and said what he had been afraid to say for years. "I.."


	19. not a chapter

**This is not a chapter. Sorry to dissapoint. This is onbly becauseI forgot to end note the last chapter. Thanking all those lovely reviewers, you know you are.**

**Read the next bit if you reveiwed recently.**

** You are all wonderful, super amazing spectres of sexiness. Toothbrush chic, I'm sure you get crazier everytime you reveiw. And I'm touched, really. And yes, Duck tape, Sasuke, Naruto. Sounds like a plan, lol. Serenity, did I mention how cool your profile pic is? Kakashi. Sexified. LAzy gaga, yep, the story, is well...I'm not completely sure. Goes and grabs a cookie jar. Celestialfae, I'm not gonna tell you how Iruka died. Nope. Not unless you beg me, really, really nicely. lol. Slated fox, I was wondering how you like cliff hangers. Well? How does it go? NArutopokefan, your name is kinky and makes me think really dodgy things. lol. Don't change it for the world. NItrea, gosh. You're new. Hi. Thanks for the review. **

**Okay. That's enough thanking, god I'm tired. I think I'll go look in a mirror and repeat how sexy I am. Yup. I'll just go that now shall I? Sorry about the late updating. School sucks, and not in the good way. Is there a good way? I'll go ask Kakashi. He'll know.**

**Wonders off in search of Kakashi. Finds him with his porn book, looking dpressed. **

**Author: "What's the matter?"**

**Kakashi: "Hmmmm? Oh. I've tried all the positions in my book" (sniff)**

**Author: "Aw. I'm sure the starving in children in Eithiopia are crying for _you_."**

**Kakashi: "Yup" (Sniffs)**

**Auhtor: "I'll give you the second volume if you promise not to get cliffy again."**

**Kakashi: (grabs book) "Thank you! I love you so much. I've always wanted to say- (dissapears)**

**Author: (kicks ground) I really should have expected that. "bastard". (says smiling)**

**Thanks for reaidng this. So pointless really. lol**


	20. The truth is

**Hello darlings. Miss me? YEs, I know you all do. Skittles, your text language is completley confusing and it took me ten mintes to read it. Thanks. Haha, yes, I'va answered your questions in this chapter. lol. Tooth brush girl, if you're not locked up first, I'd really love you to post me those sasunaru peoples. Slated, you are there. Just there. And awesome, and serenity, gosh, all of you. Just being there makes you more attractive. I know. I'm always there. **

**So this is the next chapter. I wont bother apolagising for the late update. You know I love you and I'm sorry. Sends you all virtual cake. **

* * *

Chapter eighteen: the truth is…

"I Loved you."

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms. Looking in the pocket of her dressing gown, she pulled out her pack of cigarettes. "Yeah? Pull the other one. It's got bells on."

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "You don't understand. I did love you Sakura. I loved everything about you. I loved how you were always smiling. I loved how you liked to read. I loved that inner part you always tried to hide from every body else."

Sakura had lit a cig and took a deep drag. Her eyes were cold, but they weren't silencing. Emboldened, he carried on.

"I paid your debt because I wanted you to be free."

"And my transfer?" Sakura said, taking out the cig and exhaling. Her hand trembled.

"If I was going to pursue you I didn't want to be as a teacher and a student. You were so young, I didn't want to cloud your mind with another complication. Also, this way no one could say that I seduced you for sex. The last person I expected to think so was you. After everything we were to each other…"

Sakura said nothing for a long time. "Is this all true?"

Kakashi nodded. "I just wanted you to know."

Sakura nodded back. "It was all a misunderstanding." The words were infused with a dark and dry humour. "All that pain." She looked at him. "All that sadness. I tried so hard to make myself forget you. To stop loving you. I don't love you anymore. I tried so hard, I convinced myself, and…I don't. I succeeded. I don't love you anymore Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded.

"I found someone else after I left you."

"Lee?" Kakashi said trying to keep the scorn out of that cursory question. Sakura laughed, and it wasn't forced. "No, no. Gods no."

"Who then?" Kakashi said crossing his arms.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "And what about you? Do you have a beau?"

Kakashi's blank face revealed nothing, which really revealed all she wanted to know.

"And did you expect this to make it all right? Because I think I once heard you say that life was no fairy tale. And you shouldn't expect a happily ever after. Is that why you told me this? Were you looking for a happily ever after with me?"

"No. I wanted absolution. Redemption."

Sakura smiled a little sadly. "Then you have it."

"Not yet…" Kakashi said grabbing her around the waist. He pulled her shoulders and she acquiesced, kissing him back fully. Her arms settling around his waist.

"Make up sex? Really Kakashi?"

"It was how we began. How we ended."

"Ah. The mark of an era passing." Sakura said taking another drag on her cig. "Very well." And kissed him, pulling him back into her room. "I won't tell if you wont."

* * *

Collecting firewood, Sasuke reflected, was a very annoying process. Especially when his brother kept badgering him with annoying questions.

"Sasuke…Why won't you talk to me? Sasuke? Please? Sasuke!"

"Shut up! I still haven't forgiven you for torturing me and Naruto."

"That wasn't torture!" Itachi said stomping after his blue haired brother.

"Yeah? Just being in your presence makes me want to kill myself. Kunai to the fricken balls."

"Sasuke!" Itachi said, "Since when did you learn such bad language? It's that fox boy isn't it? That's it! I forbid you to see him anymore!"

"Fuck. You."  
"What? What about your responsibilities? Your castle? Your family- OW!"

Itachi said rubbing his head where Sasuke had thrown a pinecone at him.

"They're your responsibilities too, you bastard. Just because you went queer doesn't mean you had to run away form the family."

"Sasuke…" Itachi said tilting his head to one side.

"Shut up."  
"Sasuke. It wasn't just that. Thought that was most of it. But I hated the family too. Father was an oppressive bastard. Mother was weak."

"Yeah? But they're dead now. Yay you." Sasuke said, completely deadpan.

"Sasuke!"

"C'mon." Sasuke said turning away, "We've gotta get back."

* * *

"So…I'm gay. For Sasuke. Kismae?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Naruto walked towards the cutlery drawer and pulled out a cleaver. "Can you do me a favour and, yeah, take this. And shove it," he pointed at his chest. "Right here. Yeah. Thanks."

"Naruto." Kismae said picking up the knife. "Don't be silly. It's not that bad. And this knife isn't for stabbing." He put a hand around the blondes shoulder and led him back to the table. "What are you worried about?"  
"Um, the fact that I'm gay?"

"Yeah? What's wrong about that?"

"Tell me. How many normal gay ninjas do you know."

"Well there's me."

"Okay, despite the fact that you're half shark. Yeah. One."

"And Itachi."

Naruto gave him a very verbal _look._

"Okay. No point. How about Kakashi?"

"That doesn't count," Naruto said flippantly. "He's, like a succubus sort of thing. He screws anything with legs and genitals."

Kismae nodded. "Okay. Still no point. Well how about Iruka?"

"Huh?" Naruto said jumping up. "He wasn't gay!"

"Wasn't? He is now."

Naruto screamed, "What?"

* * *

"Sasuke?" Itachi said, meekly.

The raven haired boy sighed. "What?"

"How far have you gotten with Naruto?"

"Shut up."

Aw, c'mon! Okay, have you kissed yet?"

"Shut up."  
'Yo have! Haven't you!"

"Shut up."

"Have you held hands?"

"God are you incapable of silence? Because I will tape your mouth shut if that's the case."

"Have you gone down on him?"

"SHUT UP!"

"….I bet you think about it, all the time."

Sasuke chanted in his head, _…._

"Okay, okay. One more thing. Are you in love with Naruto?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke said, glaring. He could see the cottage now.

"Sasuke. You know you can't keep him and be the Uchiha clan leader."

"What? Why?"

"Sasuke, the clan leader must provide an heir. It's the curse of the blood. When you turn eighteen, the curse mark will activate. It will seek out a mate to which you can have an heir. You won't be able to control yourself."

"Bull shit." Sasuke said unconvincingly.

That was when he heard the scream.

* * *

Sasuke ran in to find Naruto on the table, coated in a liquid red aura. His eyes were slitted and tainted with crimson. He glared, "What do you know about Iruka?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke said calling out to the now red wreathed boy. Naruto turned to look at him, and his eyes widened a little. "Sasuke? I-

**Iruka, foxling. Iruka. Focus!**

Naruto nodded, returning his gaze back to Kismae. "Where is he?"

The shark finned man shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. But last I heard he was returning form the hidden mirror village."

"How?"

"**HOW?"**

That last comment was delivered with double voices. His and the foxes, harmonising.

"I don't know." Kismae looked at Sasuke, "But I hear he saw Kakashi last. That's when Kakashi started having chain sex."

Naruto was just sober enough to ask, "Chain sex?" And just childish enough to be embarrassed about it.

Kismae made a few obscene gestures that made Naruto's face flair red.

"O-okay." He had, by this time, cooled down. "Thank you."

"Naruto?" The blonde didn't think. He jumped off the table and leapt at the raven, hugging him tightly. They both fell to the floor, Sasuke on the bottom.

"Sasuke! He's alive! Sasuke…"

The raven haired boy smiled and smoothed back Naruto's hair from his face.

"you're crying on me, idiot." Sasuke said smiling.

"yeah?" Naruto sat up on his elbows so they were pressed together form the waist down. "Do you want to comfort me when we get home?" He winked and Sasuke found himself at a loss for words. Was Naruto, flirting with him?

"Naruto?"

"Let's go home, Sasuke."

"uh…yeah. Okay." He stood up with the blonde helping him. "Good bye." He waved to Kismae and flipped off his brother.

* * *

Itachi waved to his brother. It was only after he felt the twos chakra disappear, did he let his smile fall. "Should you have told them that, darling? I mean, when they find out, what's happened to Iruka. And who did it. Well, they may wish he was just dead."

"Did you see that boys eyes. I don't think anything could deter him, not even if Iruka was the devil himself."

"Sasuke could." Itachi said staring after his brother.

"Hn." Said Kismae. "Do you think he will give up his title then?"

Itachi shook his head sadly. "No. No I don't think he will."

* * *

**DA DA DA! For all thos epeople who need to look up the word succubus, it's basically a demon who can feed on sex. Kakashi can do this, and it makes him even more powerful. Gosh you're cool Kakahsi.**

**Kakashi: Yes, I know.**

**Author: FANGIRL SWOON! Ah... Gosh, you're so sexy.**

**kakashi: As are you.**

**Author: I know right. And everyone of you should review me. REVIEW ME. Because if Kakashi says I'm sexy, I deserve to be reviewed. **

**Kakashi: Do you wanna...?**

**Author: NO. no...no.**


	21. pointless really

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Pointless really…

Kakashi was reading when the boys found him, or at least, when Kakashi had gotten tired of hiding. With one leg over the other, he did his best not to smile when he saw they were holding hands. Really? He thought in the privacy of his own mind.

"Yes?" He said out loud, trying to keep the cursory question out of his voice.

"Kakashi.." Sasuke said recognising the underlying meaning.

"Iruka's alive!" Naruto blurted out.

Kakashi, very purposefully, _did not, DID NOT AT ALL, _make any move what so ever. He also, and let's be very clear on this point, DID NOT start fangirling in his head. Because there is no proof of any of this. Infact he only got very still suddenly. When he thought he could move with out jumping, he inclined his head to the right. When he thought he could speak with out having his voice break, he coughed, and tried. "Rea-eally?" He said, going up a pitch for a moment. His young master raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Really?" and smiled.

"YES!" Naruto said jumping up and down!

Kakahsi pretended to read his book, but for no apparent reason at all, the characters all seemed to look like Iruka to him. And, ohgods, what were some of the positions they were doing? Dear gods.

"Where is he?" Kakashi said, not interested at all, really. Nope. Not like he had been waiting for that bastard's call for the last two months. Nope. No fucking way.

Naruto, looking infuriatingly innocent, tilted his head to one side and said in a sort of hollow voice, "The land of mirror…"

Kakashi was out of the room before Naruto had finished his sentence.

Which was really quite sad. Since the end of the sentence sounded like this:

"Is where he was last seen. But he's coming here, and, oh. Oh, good bye." Naruto said waving with his free hand.

"Naruto? Was that very kind?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, and was caught by how pretty the raven haired boy was. Not that he would ever say that out loud, not unless he wanted to start a fight. But Sasuke was a sort of beauty that was almost femnine. Those high sculpted cheek bones and perfect skin. Those sultry, half lidded eyes, pouty lips…

Nauto stopped himself in the m idle of some very GAY thoughts….

And realised he didn't have to. Not now anyway. Because he was gay. With Sasuke, goddamnit. All he had to do was tell the pretty, dark haired boy and hope for the best.

Oh gods. How to do this?

Anyone?

"Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand that was still in his and towed him forward until they were pressed flush together. Sasuke blushed but didn't pull back.

"Sasuke, I…" Why was this so hard, Naruto thought staring at Sasuke. It was just three words, right?

"I- I…."

Sasuke was confused. Naruto was, well, it seemed like he was, but no…no, that wasn't possible was it? He liked Naruto, but he _knew_ Naruto was as clueless as he was straight. So it WASN"T possible that Naruto could be flirting with him, could it?

"Naruto?"

Naruto thought about every word he knew. Every one sounded wrong, or fake, or rushed. HE shook his head. Words were not going to do it, were they?

He leaned in, lips barely grazing Sasuke's in the shadow of a kiss that left them both breathless. He kissed him again, with more force, and more confidence. This wasn't the chaste, lying kisses between _friends. _Or at least that's what Naruto was intending. Because friends did not kiss their friends, and besides, he did not want to be friends with Sasuke. He wanted to be _illumiae lamore._

Sasuke was too surprised to protest and too pleased to push back. HE opened his mouth experimentally and was shocked to find Naruto's tongue swirling within his mouth. HE fought back, of course he did. And pretty soon it was fight for dominance a much as a kiss. Sasuke pulled back first, his first thought was,

_Right. Itachi obviously spiked my food. Or killed me. And this is heaven where I get free quantities of Naruto porn in copious amounts._

Naruto's thoughts were this,

_God, I hope he doesn't punch me in the face._

Sasuke didn't punch Naruto in the face. He was to happy for that. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke…So, I think I may be you know…"

Sasuke was blushing red hot. He put his hands up in front of his face to cover the blush, which of course made it look like he was holding a plum

Naruto, on any other occasion, would have laughed at the sheer adorableness of it all. But the expression Sasue was wearing made him want to throw his arms around the boy.

"Sasuke…"

"Shush." Sasuke said throwing his hands over Naruto's mouth. NAruo pulled back, shocked.

"I want to say it first," Sasuke said, "I love you Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. Me too. You know, about you."


End file.
